Taka's Pride
by RyanSquad
Summary: AU in which Taka gets taken at an young age to the outlands and become king there. Instead of turning evil he rule the outlands rightfully. But there is an threat in the shadows and Taka with the help of his brother need to find it to save both of their prides
1. The Heir To The Outlands

Hi everyone

**Disclaimer: Lion King and all of its characters belongs to Disney.**

King Ahadi stands on his throne, his emerald green eyes lock on his kingdom that once belong to King Mohatu. He had an mate, Queen Uru, and two sons name Mufasa and Taka's. Mufasa was to be king when he join the great kings of the past. He's only wish Taka will find an pride of his own when he older, for it not fair that Mufasa get to be king but he won't.

The two boys were playing in the distance with an tan cub name Zira and an brown tan cub name Sarabi. Taka and Zira was very close and same for Mufasa and Sarabi.

A lone white figure walk in the distance cover by the sunlight and Ahadi stood up on all four paws. He hope that this wasn't an rogue, he saw his sons and their friends running into the cave.

As the figure reach him, Ahadi calm down and smile. This was his old friend. "Aziza." Ahadi spoked.

Aziza was an white lion, white eyes, his coat was white, he was also very old. Infact he was the king of the outlands and was around during Motahu time.

Ahadi turned and nodded to his sons and there friends, letting them know the coast was clear and all was safe. "Hi Ahadi." The while lion said with an smile.

"With all due respect. What are you doing here?" Ahadi asked, knowing Aziza wouldn't just show up.

"Ahadi. I'm growing very old and the outlands aren't safe." Aziza explained. "I'm trying to fulfill my father wishes and keeping the outlands an safe place but I can't."

"Oh that's too bad." Mufasa gave him an sympathetic look. "But why did you came here?"

"Well you see. I wasn't going to ask you this but I have no choice." Aziza said with an sad look. "And I need an heir. But all of the ones that were suppose to become the heir just wanted power."

"What are you proposing?" Ahadi asked.

"You ain't going to like this." Aziza said sadly. "But I need one of your sons."

"What?!" Ahadi couldn't believe this.

"Please Ahadi." Aziza beg with pleading eyes. "The outlands need balance or one day it goes on to the pride lands."

Ahadi sigh, even though it'll be the right thing to do, but he can't just give up one of his sons. He knew that he had to but it still hurt him, "I know that I shouldn't be doing this. But my son Taka will be your heir I guess."

"I'm sorry my old friend." Aziza put a paw on his friend. "But I need someone. I will train Taka and take care of him, I promise."

"But I may never see him again." Ahadi said with tears.

"Maybe. But think about it, your sons are growing up." Aziza pointed out. "And Mufasa will be ruler of this land, and where's does that leave Taka?"

"No where I suppose." Ahadi stare at his paws. "Taka, can you please come here?"

"Uh oh." the cub murmur. "Yes dad."

"Taka. You see my friend here, Aziza," Ahadi motion to the white lion, "needs an heir."

"Yes?" the cub ask, not liking where this is going.

Instead of Ahadi answering, it was Aziza's that answer. "You see my boy that I'm growing old and will die in an few years. But I need an heir. I need you."

"Me?!" Taka gasped.

"Yes. You got an few of your father's training." Aziza said, patting Ahadi on the back of his head. "And I will train you myself."

"And leave all my friends?!" Taka wipe tears from his eyes. "My brother too?!"

"Unfortunately." Aziza sigh sadly. "But you be able to take one of your friends that is an girl. So she be your Queen. What do you say?"

"I guess. Will I be able to see my parents?" the brown cub ask, Ahadi knew that Taka's is a momma's boy. He and Uru are very close.

"No. I'm sorry." Aziza said honestly. "But think about the good that you will be serving all of those animals who are in danger of dying in the outlands."

"Fine!" Taka cried, wiping tears from his eyes with his paw. "I'll go."

"I come pick you up by tommorow." Aziza said. "Also pick someone. For this cub will your Queen."

The seven month old nodded and went down to his friends and brother. By the look of horror in Mufasa's eyes, both of them can tell he informed his brother.

TLKTLKTLK

A day pass. Uru has been informed as well and she also cried. Taka has pick Zira to come with him, at first Sira, (Zira mother) has denied but she then accepted since it was for the greater good.

Taka and Mufasa wantes to give each other one last goodbye. "I miss you my brother." Mufasa wipe away tears.

The whole pride animals and Aziza surrounded the two brothers. "You too Muffy. I love you."

"I love you too bro." Taka said and the two lock into an hug. The nine month old was squeezing Taka in an tight embrace which the cub gladly accept. All of the animals awe at the scene that was before them.

Taka went over to his parents and force an smile. "I miss you mom and dad."

"We miss you too. My boy." Uru nuzzled her second-born. "Whatever happens out there, we always proud of you."

Zira was also nuzzling her mother and also saying her goodbye. Aziza went up to Taka and informed him. "It time to go."

"I will miss you guys." Taka said, rubbing his head against Uru leg once again.

"Turn away Taka and don't look back." Ahadi coached. He knew that if Taka look back, it would only cause more pain.

Aziza motion for Taka and Zira to follow him and the two cubs did with hesitation. Uru, Ahadi and Sira's stood side-by-side.

TLKTLKTLK

Soon pride rock was outta distance, Taka and Zira took one last look with great sadness. "Hey it's ok." Aziza said with an sad smile. "You miss your parents but the both of you must take my place when I grow old."

"Yes I know." Zira nodded. "I just miss my mommy." the six month old said with tears.

"Come on." Aziza motion for the outlands that were nearby. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can start passing the time."

Finally, they arrived to the outlands, they saw an empty wasteland. "It's going to be like this for an bit with all of the jackels and vultures, but we start rebuilding though it take an few years. For now, you two go rest, it been an busy year."

Taka and Zira nodded and went to find the big rock, though it wasn't big as Pride Rock, it was big and spiky. Going into the den, they found an safe place where they can fall asleep.

Taka have an feeling that life will be different now.

**A/N Ok I feel bad for Taka and wish he can be a good king of an land so I choose the outlands. Also yes, that big rock is where Zira sang the lullaby in lion king 2.**


	2. A Couple Of Years

Hi everyone

**I hope you all enjoying my story. See part one for disclaimer and here's part 2.** **Thanks for the favorites and follows I got in the last chapter.**

It been a couple years later and Taka and Zira grown up. Aziza has died when Taka turned an year old and that made Taka had to become king at 1 year old.

Indeed, they were now 2 years old and the two started the mating process a few months back. Throughout the months and months living in the outlands, Taka found lost lionesses and offer them in the outlands and bring them peace which they all accept. Taka's is now muscular and strong with the years of training. Herds have came to his lands and they were safe and protected. He let hyenas' in the lands too, for they just wanted an home and they found one and they prove to be great help.

Taka was to meet with the king of the pride lands, still his elder father, Ahadi. He heard today is going to be the day where Ahadi pass the throne down to Taka's older brother, Mufasa. And he and Zira wanted to be there. Also Taka wanted to see his mother's again.

Taka hope his brother will be happy to see him, for they haven't seen each other for 2 years, he may hate him but Zira really wanted to go and so does he. He call for his majordomo, Susu, Taka save her one year ago when he saw the blue bird falling in an river. The bird had white eyes, blue body pelt, and red feathers with the mixture of white and red, her beak was reddish orange, "Susu, I'm going to the pride lands."

"Yes your majesty." Susu bow.

"Good, now you may go." Taka smiled at his majordomo who nodded and bow once again in respect.

"Taka." Zira came by him and nuzzle into his black mane. "We've better get there. I want to see Sarabi and Sarafina again."

"Speaking of my mother." Taka said sadly. Zira nuzzle him and he felt better. "We better get there, the earlier we get there, the earlier we can catch up."

TLKTLKTLK

The two lions went to the pride lands, the majordomo, Zazu went to them. "Rogues must report to the king."

"I am King Taka, Ruler Of The Outlands. Zazu." Taka explained to the majordomo. "I once was apart of this pride but I move on."

"Ah, Taka. It's good to see you again." Zazu smiled, Taka and Zazu were good friends back then.

"You too. Now come here you." Taka pulled Zazu close and squeezed him with an hug.

At first the majordomo choked but then he become calmer with the embrace. Taka finally pull away with an smile. Zazu recovered himself. "Follow me Taka." Zazu said with an smile.

Taka nodded and both king and queen of the outlands followed the majordomo of the pride lands. To be honest, Zazu and Susu is different but yet the same. Both of them take there jobs seriously, but at the same time show respect to their friends and most of all rulers. Taka couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Zazu met Susu. Taka sometimes chuckle at the thought, they would make an perfect couple.

Finally, they reach pride rock and saw all of the animals gather up, standing on the ground with there children. "Let the pride be my witness!" A thunderous yelled silence all of the animals. "I declared my son Mufasa to be my king! Me, King Ahadi and my mate Queen Uru will stepped down as King and Queen! And King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi will take our place!"

Cheers erupted from all of the animals. Taka and Zira smiled as Mufasa golden form stepped up to pride rock stepped up with Sarabi by his side. He and Sarabi let out roars, signaling they're now king and queen. The roars are powerful and both king and queen of the outlands knew they have to wait in line.

TLKTLKTLK

An hour pass and the ceremony was over, Taka and Zira decided to approch the new king and queen of the pride lands. They saw Sarabi walking around, she look heavily pregnant, Zira couldn't wait to reconnect with her, for she two was pregnant. She lapped up water at the water hole and then turned to head back for pride rock.

"Hi Sara." Taka said, walking up to Sarabi.

"Rogues aren't allowed in our lands with approval from the king and queen!" Sarabi growled and bared her teeth.

"Sarabi, it's me. Taka." Taka said with an smile.

"Taka?" Sarabi said, her eyes were full of suspicions. She examined him up and down and couldn't believe it. This was Taka! "Wow! Taka you grown strong!" Sarabi yelled in disbelief. "Mufasa will be so happy to see you! Ever since you left, he had nobody to play with day and night!" Sarabi look at the lioness next to him and raise an eyebrow then she remember. "Zira! Your here too!"

"Hey there Sara'." Zira smiled and nudge her old friend on the shoulder.

Just then, Sarafina arrived and she look at the three lions. "Sarabi, who are them?" Zira and Taka look her up and down, she also had an big belly, assuming she's also pregnant.

"'Fina! They're Taka and Zira!" Sarabi screamed.

"Taka! Zi'!" Sarafina jumped at the two and pinned them on the ground, and share nuzzle.

"Easy 'Fina." Zira joked. "We don't want the children to pop out of that stomach of yours."

"Not sooner then yours." Sarafina returned an joke and the four old friends laughed.

Soon it died down and Taka turn to see an brown coated lioness walking into the cave, she was familiar. "Is that my mom?"

"Yes." Sarafina told her friend. "She's been sad since you left and blame Ahadi for all of the problems. Ahadi one time struck her in an fit of rage and she stop being his queen."

"Wow. Maybe she can come with me since she doesn't seem welcome here." Taka said with an growl, his own claws outstretched. How the hell can someone do that to there own mate?

"I think that be perfect." Sarabi said with an growl of her own. "Ahadi mistreats her now and Mufasa has to protect her. Also she sometimes wish to run away and track you down."

"I talk to her and see if she wants to come home with us. She be treated like an queen she is."

And with that, Taka went to the cave Uru's did an minute ago.

TLKTLKTLK

As Taka enter the cave, he saw his mother sobbing in her paws. Deciding to surprise his mother, he got closer to her and place an paw on her back. "Mom."

Uru snapped her head up and look at Taka, "Taka!" An mother will never forget their child. "Oh Taka."

Uru jump at him, he caught her with his paws and nuzzle into his mane. "I love you mom." Taka licked her cheek and wipe away her tears with every lick.

"Taka. Ahadi been hurting me far too long." Uru's eyes were full of sadness.

"I know mom which is why I'm taking you with us to the outlands where you will be safe." Taka nuzzle into her cheek.

"I love to. Atleast be somewhere safe." Uru said sadly. "He's hurting me and I don't feel safe laying by him."

"We're leaving now." Taka demanded in a kingly tone.

TLKTLKTLK

They went outside of the cave. When they did, they saw Ahadi and Mufasa's standing side-by-side with Mufasa new mate and all of the lionesses. Mufasa facial expression is one of joy and Ahadi's is one of hatred. "Where's you going?" he ask Uru.

"I'm leaving with Taka." Both lions became surprise. "You hurt me too long Ahadi, you change after Taka left!" She approch him. "And I will not stay or sleep by someone who doesn't respect, care about me!"

"How dare you?!" Ahadi scream into Uru's face. "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!"

"Yes I am. I'm a grown lion and I don't need your approval to do anything."

Ahadi slapped her back and all of the lionesses gasped. Taka anger burned as he proceeded to advance on Ahadi, Mufasa felt conflicted. Should he help his brother or father? He then jumped forward, proceeding to attack one of them.

**A/N Sorry cliffy. But which one do you think Mufasa should help? **


	3. Surprising News

Hi everyone

**The last chapter, you can see that Ahadi attacked Taka and now Mufasa must choose. This chapter will reveal who Mufasa's has chosen. See part one for disclaimer and I hope you enjoy this one.**

Taka has just attacked his golden father, and now Mufasa have to choose between his father and brother. Leaping forward, he attacked Ahadi's. "Mufasa?! You dare betray me too!"

Mufasa got closer to the former king and anger flash inside of his eyes. "You hurt mom! I rather let them take her to save her."

Taka claws deepen into the king and it cause the golden lion to roar and then he shook his brown son off. Taka attacks were powerful, it was clear that Taka grown stronger, the years in the outlands made him hunt and battle. He trained for death and for freedom. Some might even say by his strikes that he were stronger then Mufasa. Taka bite into the back of Ahadi's mane, clawing and scratching. Mufasa send strikes at his father until Ahadi fall backwards.

Taka leap at his father and snarled, he raise his paw as if he was going to kill him. However before he can, Mufasa screamed out, "Taka! No!"

"I have to kill him." Taka snarled at his brother. "He hurt mom and he will hurt more!"

"You think I don't know that?" Mufasa said in an kingly tone. "Perhaps we can exile him to lands far away!"

While the two brother were arguing about Ahadi's fate, the golden lion recovered and leap at Taka. Taka dodge out of the way and this action cause the old lion to hit the ground with an grunt. Standing up, he growled at his two sons, Taka and Mufasa attacked him. Ahadi kick Mufaaa outta the way and to the ground, Taka eyes were flashing with anger and he kick Ahadi to the ground. Mufasa jumped at Ahadi who stood back up and bite deeply into his mane, causing blood and ripping off fur.

Taka use this opportunity to send blows after blows to his father. Ahadi leg connected to Mufasa side and he claw Mufasa on the side with his claws. Then Ahadi proceed to jump on Taka and pin the brown lion. Thinking Taka was defeated, not knowing that Taka had more engry up his system, he laughed. But as he raise press down on Taka neck, Taka raise his legs and proceed to kick Ahadi over him on the stomach and hard on the ground. Mufasa and Taka prep for a fight but none came, Ahadi was to weak to fight and was on the ground, but they will deal with him later.

Both of the boys heard a groan and they turn to see Uru standing up. Taka move to his mother, "Taka. What's happen?"

"Ahadi hit you mom. And we had a fight." Taka bury his head onto her chest.

She stood up and glare at Ahadi's form who was still on the ground. Then she look at Taka. "Well Taka, it looks like I'll be joining your pride. Beside, there too many lionesses here. And I rather have the youngest ones here to live an good life while I reconnect with my son."

"Yes mother." Taka look at Mufasa. "Now let's deal with father." As both lions went for Ahadi, they saw he wasn't there. "He had escape!"

"It's not worth it brother." Mufasa calm down his youngest twin. "You better get back to the outlands before word gets around. Some finds you traitors for leaving and want your head."

"And that what's I do." Taka said with an nod. "Come Zira, mother."

With that, the three lions were off. Mufasa and the pride lions wave goodbye as they went back into the outlands.

TLKTLKTLK

Taka and the two lionesses arrived to the outlands. When they got there, Uru was shock by what's she saw, hyenas' bringing back food they gather up. "Taka. Hyenas are here?!"

"Yes mom but they're friendly. Trust me." Taka wrap his paws around her.

Uru don't believe hyenas' but she does believe Taka, she stare to see lionesses training hard and viciously. The training here is different then at pride rock, they train more hard. Two lionesses allowed Taka and Zira to pass but then stop Uru. "These aren't your lands."

"Relax." Taka said, coming up to them. "She's my mother and will be living with me for now on. She also will be allowed to pass without know questions from anybody. Understood?"

"Understand." Both of the lionesses nodded in respect for there king.

Uru seen lionesses approaching her son, and they kneel in respect, showing there full gratitude. "Let the pride be my witness. My mother, Uru, will be allowed in the pride. She will be treated like an queen, you will all show kindness and she will lead you all and you accept rules only by her, me and Queen Zira."

"Yes sire." All of the lionesses said, showing that they were gladly accept the new comer.

TLKTLKTLK

As some time pass, Uru been like by most of the pride and she met old lionesses of the pride and became there friends. Many lionesses like her respect, how she runs thing and she manage to convince her son to find some things nicely and fun for the cubs. Taka told his mother one day. "Mom your going to be an grandmother."

"What," Uru asked surprise.

"Zira is pregnant." Taka says with an smile.

"Oh Taka," Uru couldn't contain her excitement. "Both of my babies are expecting children."

"Hey, what going on here?" Kuri, Uru's new younger friend came onto the scene with an frown.

"Kuri, I was just telling my mother's the news." Taka informed the young lioness.

"Ah, yes, Zira just told me." Zuri said smiling brightly. "And I have came to tell you both something."

"What is it?" Taka asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant and is expecting cubs soon." she told mother and son.

"Wow," Uru said with an smile of her own. "I have an feeling both of your cubs will be good friends."

**A/N Taka and Zira is expecting a cub and the next chapter we'll introduce them.**


	4. The New Heir

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 4. As usual see part 1 for disclaimer.** **Thanks for all the favorites and follows and hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

A few more months pass and soon it was time for Zira to gave birth. Uru was by her side, Taka wanted to see Zira gave birth, but Uru convinced her son it would be better for Zira's well being that he stays outside. Taka paced the cave back and forth, his eyed full of impatience. Soon an grey lioness approched him. "Hey Taka." Suri greeted with an smile. "Growing impatient?"

"You have no idea," Taka huffed rolling his emerald green eyes. "I just wish it was done and over with."

"I know how you feel," Suri said rubbing her huge belly. "But I got an couple of days for my cubs will be born. I am dying for them to come. Sometimes I feel that I'm carrying more then one cub."

"Maybe you are," Taka joked. "Who knows?"

Rolling her eyes and smiling softly at him, she open her mouth to respond but before she can, Uru emerged from the cave with an smile. "She has given birth to an beautiful young boy." Uru explained. "Now go meet your son!" she demanded.

"Yes mom." Taka responded like an small cub. Despite being an grown lion, he still listen to his mother like an cub, because who has the guts to go against her. With that, he headed for the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

As soon as he entered the cave, he saw Zira cluching a light brown bundle of fur. He walked up and nuzzle her softly then smiled down to his cub. She lick her cub. Feeling the affection, the cub open his eyes revealing red eyes. "Oh Zira, he has your eyes." Taka says softly.

"And your coat and fur." she sighed softly burying her head against his mane.

"His name will be... Nukia." Taka said smiling at the newborn between his mother's fur. "Or Nuka for short. Prince Nuka."

Uru approched her son and daughter-in-law, she look down upon her grandcub and smile softly. He reach out for her nose. "I think he likes me."

"Who wouldn't?" Taka joked, and the two lionesses chuckle. "But tommorow we shall show him to the entire kingdom."

TLKTLKTLK

The next day, a presentation was to be hold for the heir the throne. Rafiki had came to the outlands, to held this presentation glad to help either Mufasa or Taka. When Rafiki got there, he and Taka exchanged an hug and then they both walk inside of the cave to see Nuka sleeping between Zira's comforting paws. Waking up, the cub stare at him with bright red eyes, Rafiki smiles warmly at him, breaking apart of an melon, he place some on the cub head's, grabbing some nearby sand and placing it on his head, causing him to sneeze. Rafiki grabbed Nuka and went to the edge of where all of the animals stood. Rafiki drived him to the air as he did a day ago to Mufasa's son named Simba. The light slowly shines on the cub, soon Rafiki handed Nuka to Zira and the happy couple went inside, looking forward for the future.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter but I have much planned for the future.**


	5. Cubs Growing

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 5. As usual see part one for disclaimer. Note *There will be changes in my writing and you will see it in this chapter.* Nothing big though.**

Two months pass and it was time for Nuka to venture out of the cave. A week after Nuka was born, Suri gaven birth to two daughters, who she named Dotty and Spotty. Spotty was the eldest of the two and have greyish light fur and small red eyes. Dotty was the youngest of the two and has brownish fur, amber eyes. Ever since they were born, Nuka and Dotty played with each other non stop. "Now Nuka, you must be careful." Zira was instructing her son.

"Yeah they're many threats out there who wouldn't hesitate to hurt you." Taka warned.

"Yes dad." Nuka said with an smirk that warmed both parents heart. That smirk grew on both of them and always lighten them. "Hi Nuka!" Another voice was heard and they all turn to see Dotty and Spotty coming on to the scene, Suri followed suit. "Dotty!" Nuka jump at her, attempting to pin her but she got the upper hand and pinned him. "Pin y'all."

"Yeah good job sis'." Spotty says coming onto and scene and patting her. And then Dotty got off of him.

Zira, Taka, Uru, and Suri all smile at the cuteness. "Guys." Taka said and the cubs came to full attention, looking that the king of the outlands. "You must all look out, alert the hyenas who will watching you if you seen anything that."

"Oh, come on dad," Nuka groaned, waving an paw, clearly annoyed. "We are not little cubs anymore."

"Nonetheless you cubs need to be watch." Suri said sternly.

"We take good care of them," Shenzi says coming onto the scene along with her brothers. Nuka and Dotty continue play roughhousing as the adults talk. "I know you will Shenzi." Taka says with an warm smile at the young hyena. "But still had to let out ground rules." With that, they all left, leaving Suri, Taka, Zira, and Uru at the entrance of the cave.

Suddenly, Susu fly on the scene with urgency, her eyes widen, it was clear something was amiss. "Sire! It's the jackals! They are here again!"

Taka spat and rolled his eyes, "Just when I thought I could get an break." Taka put an paw on his head and with annoyance, he commanded, "Okay, take me to them."

"Taka, you need to calm down," Zira says rubbing his head. "You have been stress lately. Don't let them get to you honey. You have an whole kingdom and an family to take care of."

"Of course your right," Taka says sighing.

"She's right, honey," Uru said nuzzling her son. "Ruling aren't always going to be easy. Trust me on that, me and the lionessses use to always chase out the threats."

"Your right mother, Zira," Taka said smiling sightly. "I got a son, I could come home at the end of the day and he would need me until he's king, got a beautiful mate and kingdom that needs me. I'll be off now." Giving both his mate and mother an nuzzle, he ran down the outlands to where the jackels were seen at.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nuka, Dotty, and Spotty look through the outlands and look at it with amazement. "Wow, things are so cool." Spotty said.

"Yeah, it's so amazing up close. While my dad did show me about the kingdom, I saw it from an certain point of view but now it's even cooler in person." Nuka said, his red eyes full of excitement.

"When you think about it," Shenzi piped up smiling at the cub. "Life in the outlands is just peace with your father running as king. You will be a good king too Nuka. You have much of your father's blood."

"Hey thanks Shenzi," Nuka said shaking his head with pride. However they heard cackling and hyenas and the cubs turn there head to see around 5 tigers appearing and 3 tiger cubs. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed each ran infront of the cubs and glare at the tigers. "Hydan, the king just kick you out of these lands. Why are you back?"

"Oh, you must understand, dear Shenzi," the tiger, standing in the middle of all of the tigers and in an battle position cackle evilly. "King Taka thinks he can beat us but we can take these stupid lands from him and rule the outlands."

"Not with us around," Banzai growled. "We won't let you take our pal lands."

"Who'd said that I ask?" Hydan asked, smiling darkly. "Hey look boys," the tiger motion for the three cubs, who is all hiding behind the three hyenas. "A free meal. First hyenas. Then lion cubs."

"Hey leave them alone," Banzai snarled getting into a battle position. "They haven't done anything to you. We teach you." With a growled, the battle begin and the cubs hide as Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed fight the tigers. Although the tigers were stronger and had the numbers, the hyenas didn't went down without an fight. "Get the cubs my little Amri." The tiger cub nodded and stare at his father with an bold smile. "You got it dad." Then he got his two allies, Ponda who is a girl, Vita who is a girl as well and also Amri little sister.

Nuka, Dotty, and Spotty each backed up as the tigers cub close in. Then they realized something. They weren't going to let themselves get eaten. Nuka growled, Dotty and Spotty following. "Go away you stinkin' tiger," Nuka snarled glaring at Amri. "We can beat you."

The three tiger cubs cackled and smiled with entertainment, thinking they could win against the cubs. "You foolish lion cub, I would teach you all."

"Hey you," Ponda says to Dotty who walked up and growled at her. "How about we fight?"

"Yeah, so I can't beat you." Dotty says smugly. "Our parents taught us moves and we beat you all."

"Yeah right," Ponda scoffed rolling her purple eyes. "I can beat you any time."

"You said it Ponda," Vita said coming by her friend. "We can beat these stupid cubs." Then she turn to Spotty and laughed. "Lion cubs are weak and they can't even best an tiger."

Nuka let out an roar that sounded more like a squeal due to his young age. Then he unsheathed his tiny claws and the battle started. Nuka training to be king greatly helped him and he soon got the upper hand against the tiger cub. Nuka delivered an devastating blow against the cub head, sending him to the ground with a loud thud.

Dotty and Ponda battled and battled. But training to be an hunter really help Dotty and she got the upper hand and pin down Ponda.

Spotty and Vita strikes were more seriously but soon Spotty got the upper hand like her sister and she held her claws toward the cub neck. Vita attempted to strike at Spotty but Spotty didn't even felt an blow. Just then, a screamed was heard and all turn to see Hydan getting the upper hand against Shenzi and had her pin, positioning his claws over her neck, he raise it...

**A/N Uh oh, it looks like Shenzi is valuable. What's going to happen now?**


	6. An Unexpected Alliance

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 6**, **as usual see part one for disclaimer. Also, I enjoy writing this story so much. It's fun writing this but I shut up now.** **Thanks** **Kuroimori** **and Guest for reviewing.**

Hydan raise his paw in the air to kill the young hyena. But before the blow can come, a roar was heard. The tigers all gasped in shock as Taka appeared along with Zira and Suri and the rest of the pride. A few tigers begin running but a couple stay. Taka see one attempting to bite his neck off and he jump on top of the tiger, and slash it's throat before turning to Nuka, Dotty, and Spotty. All whose have scars and scratches. The tiger cubs ran after the adult tigers. Banzai and Ed grabbed the unconscious Shenzi and went home, knowing they would all need much needed rest. "Dad I... I didn't... I know we are not supposed to fight someone but they threaten us."

"Hey it's okay." Taka said pulling his son closer and gave him an loving nuzzle. "You were protecting yourself and your friends."

"Thanks dad." Nuka said wiping away the tears. Now he and Dotty were playing once again. Until the cubs grown tired and fall asleep. This made all of the lions chuckle. The sun is not even setting yet.

TLKTLKTLK

The tigers ran far from the outlands pride until they were a save distance. Growling, Hydan jumped on top of the big rock and stare at his pack. "Those lions think they can run everyone, especially that Taka," Hydan said to his tigers below. "But don't worry, we start training, train for hours. Then we shall go to Taka and kill him." All of the tigers below let out evil laughs. Just then, they heard something, and Hydan jump down from the rock. They all see frantic jackals running at them until each stopped to catch their breath. "Hey look tigers." the female one says. "It looks like Reirei would be getting food after all."

"So will Goigoi," the other jackal piped up.

"Yeah Goigoi too." the female one says with a bit of annoyance. "Ever since Mufasa and Taka both ran us out from their lands, we can barely feed our little ones but at least they be getting something."

"Wait," Hydan said raising an paw. "You hate Taka?"

"Yes that guy the worse." the male jackal says. "He also kill Teri mate here, my mate too for trying to eat cubs."

"Hmmmm," Hydan said putting his paw to his chin. Thinking about a possible teamship. "Well, how about this Teri, is it?" Hydan asked and Teri nodded. "We'll team up and all get revenge on Taka."

"That's actually an good idea but how are we going to do this? None of us got enough strength for us to just walk up and kill Taka." Teri asked. Before the tiger can respond, another voice was heard. "Ooo surely I can help you out." They all turn to see a piercing emerald green eyes lion sitting on top of an small rock. "I have heard about you wanting revenge on Taka and believe it or not, I also held something against him."

"Why?" Hydan ask, giving the lion an suspiciou look.

"Because, he took my home, I once lived in the pride lands and he came and fight me." the lion explained, his voice rising. "My sons, Mufasa and Taka should suffer but we go after Mufasa instead of Taka."

"Why," Hydan asked. "I heard of Mufasa and have nothing against him."

"Well, because the pride lands is more open area and have better food sources." the lion said smiling at the animals below him, who all is thinking about their choices. "I need your help and once I'm king, I will rule the pride lands once again and allow you all in."

"But how do you propose we get rid of Mufasa?" Hydan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Easy, we go after his son, Simba." the lion declared.

TLKTLKTLK

Taka were at the den relaxing with his mate. It been a long day and he was glad that this day was over. Nuka and Zira was sound asleep as were all the lionesses below. However, Taka couldn't sleep, he felt that he wasn't being an good enough king to his subjects. One of his best friends nearly died so she can protect his cub.

Knowing he shouldn't even bother trying to sleep, he stood and begin to walk out. He stare at the silent outlands Savannah. Going inside, he look at the back of the den to see the reminds of the fresh zebra the hunting party got today. He push his paws down against the dead zebra leg, grabbed it, and walked out.

As he reach the little hyena den, he saw Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were all up. Smiling sightly he decided to reveal himself. "Hi there my friends." Taka greeted. All of the hyenas jumped but soften when they saw Taka. "I'll wanted to thank you for your help today."

"No problem, your our pal," Shenzi said smiling at Taka.

"No I mean it Shenzi, you got scars on yourself because of me." Taka said softly. "You protected my son and I got two rewards for all of you hyenas."

"Um, what?" Banzai asked looking up at Taka.

"First, here's your prize." Taka says pulling out the zebra leg and dropped it beyond them. The hyenas begin to devour the meat, "Oh thanks." Shenzi said chewing her part of the meat. Then once they were done, they all looked up at Taka. "So what's the other surprise?"

"I am going to allow you and the hyenas go onto the hunting ground to feed yourselves." Taka said with an slight smile. All of the hyenas were bewildered in that moment even Ed. Ever since they moved here, it was up to the lionesses to get their meat, sometimes they don't even give them enough but Taka going to let them get their own food. "Thanks Taka but it's really not needed." Shenzi said her black eyes full of shock.

"Yes it is Shen'," Taka declared. "It's the least I can do. You protected my son. I trust you all now. I'll tell the pride tommorow."

"Oh well thanks Tak' but go back home," Shenzi says smiling softly. Just think, before they even had an pride, she and the other hyenas cared only for themselves but once the jackals try to eat them, Taka and Zira saved them and they became an team to make outland pride easier. Believe it or not, Taka tried to give the jackals a chance to be in the pride but they started overhunting and started fights so he banished them. "Go home, sleep. Be with your family. Whenever you, Zira, or Nuka need us, we'll be there, trust me." Taka nodded in respect and turned, walking back home. He doesn't know why but he feels a lot better now.

**A/N To let you know, in this story, Taka's like an brother to Shenzi, they are good friends. ****I bet you know who'd the lion is, for I have given enough clues already.** **Despite this story aiming mainly on Nuka and Taka, there may be parts about Simba and Mufasa.**


	7. Where Drama's Arises

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter ****7\. As usual see part one for disclaimer. I hope you all favorite, followed and review.**

The next day, Zira was up bright and early. She saw her mate and son were still asleep, both have a rough day yesterday so she decided to let them sleep. She stood up and went outside to lead the hunt. As expected all of the lionesses that were to accompany her on her hunt were there. Smiling and greeting them all with respect and gratitude, she says. "Hi girls,"

"Hi Zira." all of the lionesses returned the gratitude toward their Queen.

"Yeah, yeah," one lioness said with annoyance. "Can we go now? My daughter Kula is thirsty."

"Jeuri, she is the Queen and is trying," Kuri said.

"Shut up Kuri!" Jeuri snapped. "Beside Zira and I talked the other day and she said she will make sure Nuka is marry to Kula!"

"I didn't say that I will," Zira said roughly trying to hold back from yelling. "I only say maybe. Beside Nuka's might be with someone else."

The lioness growled and glare at Zira before saying. "Your son is going to marry to my daughter. If not I will make him." Zira lost full control and swipe Jeuri across the face, leaving four scratches and claw marks on the lioness cheek. Jeuri breathed heavily and glared at Zira before losing control herself and swipe at Zira's face. In regards of hitting the Queen, the lionesses, including Uru jump on top of Jeuri. "Hey what's going on?" Taka asked emerging from the cave along with Nuka.

"Taka," Zira said walking up to her mate. "She'd threaten our son and hit me."

"What?!" Taka snarled shaking the ground as he walked to Jeuri. "You better have an good excuse before I order my lionesses to kill you and feed you to the hyenas!"

"Your mate said that your son is to marry my daughter when there older." Jeuri said, her voice an growl.

"I said possibly but to due to you threatening the prince and hitting the Queen, you and Kula is exile." Taka declared. "Leave and never come back."

Jeuri went to the cave and grabbed Kula. Her voice was muffled by the older cub in her mouth. "Don't worry Taka, I'll be back and your son will be force to marry my daughter. I see to it." With that, the white tan lioness left the outlands. After making sure she was gone, Taka turn to his mate and the lionesses. "Now that little problem out of the way. Continue the hunt. Also the hyenas are allowed to hunt for their own pack after they save my son yesterday." All of the lionesses muttered upon each other and gladly accept then head out for the hunt.

TLKTLKTLK

Jeuri walked far from the outlands pride, her eyes were with anger and her anger burned. "How dare he think he can banish me and most of all Kula?!" she growled. Her eyes fuming with hatred. Just then, she heard cackling and she look toward her daughter and then look around. "Oh hi lioness," Teri said getting closer to her. "And you have an cub." she licked her crops. "Ooooo double dinner tonight." the jackals had Jeuri and Kula surrounding them and they move to advance on them. However, before they can, a voice called out. "Stop!" All of the jackals froze as the 'mysterious' lion made his way to Jeuri. "So what are you doing here anyway? This is beyond the outlands pride."

"King Taka banish me," Jeuri snapped. "That's what."

"Why?" the lion asked her.

"Because I wanted his son betrothed to my daughter and they dare to lecture me what should I do to my child." Jeuri said, her voice an growl.

"Don't worry, we get revenge on Taka one day," the lion said. "But we going after Mufasa, the king of the pride lands."

"Why?" Jeuri asked with an raise eyebrow.

"Because he is Taka's brother," the lion said simply.

"Wait a minute here," Jeuri said with an raise paw. "I know you, your King Ahadi."

"Was," Ahadi corrected her. "Before I was apparently abusive to my mate and Taka came in and found out, and we fought. I'd thought my older son would help me but no he stood by Taka which is why I want my revenge on both of them. Beside the pride lands is an much better place to raise your daughter. Well, now, will you join me?"

"Yes," Jeuri said looking at all of the hungry jackals nearby and didn't want Ahadi to send them to kill her. Ahadi place an paw on her shoulder and smile softly. "Good, now come on, let's go."

TLKTLKTLK

Taka walked along with Nuka, he was showing him the herds, teaching him about being an king is like. He smile warmly. "Nuka, one day you will have an kingdom that will need you. You mustn't be unfair and unjustly." Taka says as he and Nuka walk through the Savannah.

"Yes dad, but how do I know I will be an good king?" Nuka asked staring at the ground with an sad expression.

"Of course," Taka said placing an paw on his only cub. "What made you think you won't be an good king?"

"Well earlier, I heard some cubs saying 'I won't be an good king," Nuka said sadly.

"Oh Nuka, some people'll say hurtful words." Taka explained. "There will be jealous people out there, the best you can do is move on."

"Ok dad," Nuka said with an smile that warmed the brown king's. With that, father-and-son proceeded to spend the rest of the day together, not knowing that trouble was sparring near by.

TLKTLKTLK

Ahadi has gather the jackals and tigers at the elephant graveyard. The stem vents keep booming in and out, the area even made the jackals chills. "Ok jackals, I've went to the pride lands and watch my grandcub. He is bringing his friends to the elephant graveyard so you will be all be here while me, Jeuri and the tigers will be waiting, just in case the plan fail and I would've to gather another plan to kill my son and grandson."

"Yes, but that won't be necessary," Teri said smiling darkly. "We may not be able to kill Mufasa but we can kill his brat."

"Good," Ahadi said before motioning for Jeuri and the tigers to follow him while the jackals went inside of the big den, waiting for the cub of Mufasa. "Soon the pride lands will be mine once again." Ahadi declared with an evil smile.

**A/N Jeuri, Hydan, and Teri belongs to me. They may be more in the future. **


	8. Unexpected Encounter

Hi everyone

**Here's ****chapter 8. As usual see chapter 1 for disclaimer and hope you enjoy the chapter, especially this one, I love to write this one.** **Also I have an big thank you for all supporting this ****story. The more reviews, favorites, follows make me happy everyday.**

A golden cub was walking along with four other cubs, his eyes were full of excitement. Just that morning, his father, the very king of the pride lands has just taught him about the kingdom and now he is walking with his friends to the dark shadowy mysterious place that his father said never go to. "Hey Simba, what do you think we'll find when we get there?" one of his mix cub friend asked.

"I'm not sure Tojo," Simba said with an grin. "But I do know it's going to be cool."

"Yeah," another cub said. This one creamy and Simba's secret crush. "Beside this is going to be so cool. And we can prove to our parents how cool we are."

"You said it Nala," another cub piped up. This one is golden and was Tojo's crush. "Man can't believe we lost Zazu back there."

"Yeah, Tama," Nala spat rolling her eyes. "I can't believe he failed for that. But he ain't catching up anytime soon."

"We are an genius Tojo," Simba said smacking paws with him.

"Hey genius, it was us girls ideas," Nala scowled at Simba.

"Yeah," Simba said putting an paw on his stomach woth an look of pride. "But we pull it off."

"Yeah, sis', another cub said. This one was dark brown and had blue eyes. Nala smile at her brother, she felt that he been mistreated too much by the other cubs, but her, Tojo, Tama and Simba all allow him to come on their adventures despite him being the younger cub in the pride. "But on the contrary bro," Nala said. "They pull it off with us."

"Oh yeah," Simba said and pounce at Nala, as Tojo did the same thing to Tama. Mheetu stay in the background, he hadn't had anybody he can try to pounce, many girl cubs find him as just an little cub or an freak and it ain't as fun with his sister. "Pin y'all." Nala said giggling.

"Yeah girl power for life!" Tama chanted slapping paws with Nala. Mheetu wanted to pass the time as the four friends play so he went to the edge of the small hill and look down to see steam vents booming. "Hey guys." Mheetu called which made the four friends stop playing and scampered to his side. "Look down there." All of the cubs look down and their faces were one of amazement. "It kinda scary, can we go now?" the two month whimpered.

"Hey it's okay," Nala soo softly rubbing her chin on his head. She was 4 month old as were Simba, Tojo, and Tama so they all think they can overmatch the world while Mheetu was still consider an baby. "We keep you safe."

"Boo!" Tojo said jumping out and pinning Mheetu.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mheetu cried tears coming to his eyes. Then not looking where he was going, he jumped and landed on the ground with an grunt, his eyes flashing with shock. "Mheetu! Calm down it was just an prank!" Nala calls out but Mheetu didn't listen or heard her, for he ran deep in the elephant graveyard. "Mheetu!" Nala called. Then her, Simba, Tama all turn to Tojo and glare at him. "What the heck Tojo?! That was so wrong!" Nala growled, looking like she was going to rip him apart.

"I didn't know he'll act like that!" Tojo said defensively.

"Well we better find him for your sake," Nala growled.

TLKTLKTLK

Mheetu ran until he realize he was in an distance from his friends and sister. Stopping and looking around, he found the place even scarier alone. Every so often, Mheetu was sure he heard noises behind him, it was either an stick breaking or distance cackling. "May I ask what an cub doing in the outlands?" A voice was heard and Mheetu's eyes widen as he begin to look around for the source. Just then Jackals appeared with evil smiles allowing surrounding him in an circle. "Well, well, what an cub doing in the outlands." Mheetu gasped and coward away in fear. Then the jackals advance on him.

TLKTLKTLK

"Mheetu! Where are you?!" Simba, Nala, Tama and Tojo called but receive no answer. The four friends started getting worried for the younger of the four. Suddenly, they heard an scream. "That was Mheetu's scream! I know my little brother!" Nala cried. "Follow me!"

"Now young cub! You ain't going nowhere!" A voice hissed and they turn to see an blue hornbill appearing, his hands on his hips.

"But Zazu," Simba tried but was cut off by the majordomo.

"Young Simba! Your father will be very disappointed! I've an story to lay on him when I get back!" Zazu hissed.

"But Zazu! My little brother ran off and we're looking for him!" Nala growled smacking the majordomo's.

"What?! Oh no!" Zazu squawk, his eyes full of worry. "Sarafina will kill me if something happen to Mheetu! We must find him or I'll be an lionesses lunch! Come on!" Zazu glide as the cub race to follow him, not knowing an familiar white bird was right behind them. "Who are they looking for?" Susu thought outloud. "Don't they know it's dangerous here...?" However, before she can continue to talk to herself, she heard laughs and peak out to see Jackals appearing and going in the direction the four cubs and hornbill went moments ago. "Oh no! I gotta get King Taka!"

TLKTLKTLK

Taka was out once again enjoying, the sun was still up in the outlands and everyone was out and about. Though the sun shall be setting soon. Smiling to himself and allowing the wind to blew on his fur. "Taka! Taka!" Susu squealed and landed below him. "There is trouble at the elephant graveyard! Jackals are chasing after lion cubs and an hornbill!" Taka eyes widen at what he just been told. Those jackals shouldn't be chasing anybody, most of all innocent cubs. His surprise were replaced by anger and he growl softly. "Get Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, and the entire hunting party!" Taka demanded. But as luck will have it, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were walking up.

"Hey Tak'," Shenzi greeted with an smile.

"How y'all doing pal?" Banzai asked.

"Guys, not now, jackals are chasing after lion cubs and an hornbill!" Taka screamed.

"What?!" Shenzi gasped, her black eyes full of shock. Then followed Taka to the edge of the cliff, along with Ed.

"Those stinkin' jackals think they can do whatever they want," Banzai growled, baring his teeth.

"Banzai! Come on!" Shenzi shouted.

TLKTLKTLK

Taka, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed reach the elephant graveyard and came to an full stop at the place. Taka remembered passing through here with Aziza along with Zira, but things seem to be darker here. Screams were heard, Shenzi begin to sniff for any signs of the cubs, as they all follow from behind. Another scream was heard, this time more clearer. Knowing full well there is no time to waste, Taka jumped to full attention and ran into the direction of the scream. When he got there, he saw an small cub cover in blood. "Great kings!" Taka shouted in shock and ran up to the body, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed soon arrived behind him. Surprisingly the cub open his eyes, "Please. Save my sister." he choked before falling back down. Taka bend his head down and examined him to see if there is an heartbeat. Surprisingly he heard one, though it was faint. More screams were heard and Taka turn to his friends. "Grab the cub and follow me! We must save the other cubs!"

TLKTLKTLK

Simba, Nala, Tama, Tojo, and Zazu all ran to an endless tunnel where they couldn't climb. They found out that jackals were chasing after them when one broke an stick and another's giggle. Eyes full of shock, they all gasp and turn around to see jackals closing in on them. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Teri taunted, her eyes looking at them. Simba growl and attempt to roar but it came out as an squeal and this add on the jackals laugh. "That was it, do it again, tell me off." Teri chuckle evilly, revealing her teeth to them. Simba attempt to roar again but this time, it came out as an bigger roar - a full lion roar. Just then an huge lion appeared and knocked them all down, for an moment they all thought it was Mufasa, but this lion was different, he had black mane, emerald green eyes, brown coated, also this lion had a lot of muscle, and to the cubs more then Mufasa. "Please! Uncle uncle! Me and Geno here won't bother you again!"

"Silence!" Taka roared which made all of the jackals cringe. Any jackals who had thoughts of escaping were block by Banzai and Ed, for Shenzi had Mheetu on her back.

"Oh, we're going to shut up right now," the jackal now known as Geno said cowardly. "Please let me go back to my little Goigoi!"

"Yes we have pups at home," Teri stated. "My little Reirei need her mom! Please don't hurt us! We've lost our mates, all they have now is us!"

Taka's face soften the slightest as he put an paw on his cheek, thinking what he should with the jackals. Can he just let them off? They have pups at home and should be allow to raise them, considering all of the other jackals. Taka then turn to the cubs who was in the corner looking at him with wide-eyes. "Fine," Taka said letting his paw up and allowing most of the jackals away beside Teri and Geno. "But if you try to hurt cubs again, pups or not, I'll slaughter each and everyone of you. Now get out."

The jackals back up and slowly went to the edge of the cave. "But we're still hungry." Geno said before Teri smack him on the back of his head hard and mouth "Shut up."

"Out!" Taka thundered and both of the jackals ran off at the sound of his roar, knowing that if they stay, they could die. Making sure the jackals were gone, Taka turn to the cubs. Taka facial expression soften at the sight of the shaken cubs. "Hello there," Taka said smiling at them to show them that he was not an threat. "Can you explain why your on the border of my lands?"

"Um," all of the cubs stammers. Then Simba bravery and courage took over and he decided to speak for his friends. "My dad... says I shouldn't... have come here... but it sounded so cool..."

Hearing Zazu yawned, he can see the hornbill was tired from an long day and these cubs too. Nodding at Zazu, he look at the cub and smile softly. "Well, you can come with me and we bring you back home in the morning, since your hungry and tired."

"I agree," Zazu said surprisingly, shocking the other cubs. "Believe it or not but I know this lion as do your father Simba."

"Bro!" Nala cried unable to hold back tears at seeing Mheetu blood. "Please are you alright?!" Shenzi put the cub on the ground next to his sister.

"He ain't breathing!" Nala screamed crying. Taka knowing he had to comfort the cub pulled her close like he was her father and gave her nuzzles, wiping away the tears slowly. "Back up!" Shenzi demanded, "Let me to him!" Before Taka or anyone else can ask what she was doing, Shenzi begin to pump his chest, trying to make him breathe. "Breathe for me! Come on! One breathe!" After an few seconds, she heard an sound beating from his heartbeat. "He's alright and will live."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Nala cried pinning the hyena. "You save my brother's life!"

"Um no problem," Shenzi said offering an smile. No one beside Taka, Ed or Banzai ever hold her tight like this. Even Ed or Banzai not this tight. Taka always hug her in like an brotherly-faction. She patted the cub. "Well, who are you?" Simba wondered who this lion is.

"I'm King Taka, King Of The Outlands, and the brother of King Mufasa," Taka explained. Simba gasped and his mouth were open more wider then before. If Taka was the brother of his father, that makes him his _uncle!_

**A/N So I've decided to stop it there. Now Taka met his nephew. Will they grow closer now? Also no Taka is not Nala and/or Mheetu's father in this** **but I'm telling y'all now, he will be showing them love like their real father, Ni's should've had.**


	9. A Sercet

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 9. As usual, see chapter 1 for disclaimer. Please favorite, follow and review. Also I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks everyone for reviewing.**

Simba eyes widen at the revelation. He look up at the brown lion in surprise and shock. How? How could he have an uncle? He always felt like there was someone else that was missing in the family but didn't know who. Now he know. "Then how come you aren't in the pride lands?" the golden cub questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Simba," Taka exclaimed patting his nephew's head softly for the first time he ever did in his life. "I've wanted to get out and start my own life, you see I have an kingdom that needs me, I have an pride like your father. But don't worry. I'll take you back to him tomorrow when you rested and feeded."

All of the cubs look exhausted as did Zazu, Taka nodded at Banzai and then at Zazu. "Come on birdy, hop on." Banzai said. Zazu nodded and got on top of Banzai's back.

Taka takes hold of Simba, Nala, Tojo, Tama, as Shenzi walked with Mheetu on her back. All of the cubs felt worry, even though this is Simba uncle. Simba felt an little down, he wanted to be brave but he only put them all in danger. "I'd thought you were pretty brave." Nala said.

"Thanks Nal'," Simba said with an sad smile.

"Hey it's okay Simba," Taka says with an smile. "Your going to find trouble in your life, I know you will grow out of this but you mustn't do something that would put you and your friends in danger." With that, every soul left the elephant graveyard, instead of one being. On top of an ledge, a golden lion with bright green eyes stood, his eyes full of anger.

TLKTLKTLK

When they got back to the outlands, they were met by Zira and Uru, along with the rest of the pride. "The jackals ran into us and fought us but we chase them off." Uru informed her sons. Then she turn to see the cubs on his back. "Awwwww. Who are these precious things?" Uru had an bright smile on her face which call out of the cubs to do an force smile. "My name is Uru and what's yours?" Uru asked.

All of the cubs look at the older lioness, but they saw she was kind and wise, as well as beautiful. Simba decided to prove he was brave so he was the first one who spoke up. "My name's Simba."

"Hmmmm," Uru said examining the golden cub and seeing Mufasa in him. "Hi Simba. It's nice to meet you."

Nala was the next one who spoke up. "My name is Nala."

"Hi little Nala," Uru said patting the cub.

"Name Tojo." Tojo says smugly.

"Hi little Tojo." Uru said giving the cub an nuzzle.

"I'm Tama," Tama says.

"Hi Tama, it's nice to meet you."

Uru look at each cub before noticing one more on Shenzi's back. He was awake now but he had many marks and scars. Gasping and pulling the cub off softly, she begin to give it licks. Softly licking all the wounds. "Who would hurt this precious thing?" Uru asked stop licking for an moment.

"Jackals Uru." Nala said sadly.

"Ah," Uru said feeling an connection between the creamy cub and the brown cub. "You love him?"

"Yes, he's my little brother, he was born 2 months ago." Nala explained.

"Oh, but don't worry about it," Uru said with an smile, trying to change her mood. "He will okay since he is now awake, just can't talk but I'm pretty sure he loves you." She look back at him and begin to lick him again, trying to clean or heal the wounds. "You best consider yourself lucky or he would be jackals lunch." Banzai said. Uru and Taka glare at the hyena while Nala's whimpered and tears went down his eyes. Shenzi nudge him on the shoulder really hard.

"What the heck Banzai?!" Shenzi growled, getting closer to her mate and knock him down with an paw.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Banzai yelled defensively. "Was just trying to lighten the mood!"

"That ain't funny Banzai," Taka said bring Nala close and allowing her to cry on his black mane. "You just made her cry!" He was shaking her back and forth, "Hey it's okay," his words soften. "He was just joking, an bad joke, but just an joke."

"Now put the bird down," Shenzi demanded glaring at her mate. "We need to have an long talk when we get home." Ed laughed and with that, the hyenas were off. Taka took an whole of Zazu and put him down near the den before continuing to comforting Nala. Simba ran up and wrap his arm around Nala. "Hey it's okay Nal'," Simba said patting Nala on her back.

"Who are you?" a voice was heard and Simba, Nala, Tama, Tojo, turn to see an brown cub with red eyes.

"Nuka," Zira said walking up to her son. "Aren't you suppose to be asleep? I tuck you in an hour ago, go back to sleep."

"Come on mom," Nuka protested.

"Go," Zira said, her voice still in motherly tone. "Go to sleep now, you'll meet the cubs tommorow."

"Ok mom." Nuka said pinning his ears before going back in the cave. Following him inside of the cave to make sure he was an asleep. Taka turn back to see Simba and Nala asleep, along with Tama and Tojo betweeen his paws. "Becoming an cubby lion now uh?" Uru remarked with an smile.

"Me?" Taka chuckled placing his paw against his stomach. "Oh now come on mom,"

"Come on, let's go some sleep ourselves." Uru said. With that, they both go back inside of the den.

TLKTLKTLK

Ahadi growled and knock down the two jackals. The two of them coward as they begin to try to back away. "You all fail me!" Ahadi roar that shook the ground. "I was so close! Yet you let that idiotic son of mine save them!"

"Please! Please!" Teri begged, every bone in her body's shaking. "We won't fail you again!"

Ahadi run his claws in the cold dirt before letting both of the jackals up. "Fine, we shall try again," he facepalm himself. "But next time, Hydan and his tigers will go, I need to think of an plan and it may take an few days but next time, you would all attack them."

TLKTLKTLK

After going back inside of the cave, Zira had told her mate she had something to tell him. Taka follow his mate outside where they were met by the cold air. Going onto an hill, both of them relax. "Taka, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Taka asked his mate with an confuse look.

"Well, I know you said that one cub is enough," Zira said. Then the tan lioness decided to burst out, suddenly finding courage. "Taka I'm pregnant!"

"You are?" Taka asked looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, I've found out today," Zira said with an small smile. She lay down softly so she won't hurt the life in her stomach. "Are you mad?" Zira asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"How can you asked that?" Taka asked with an big smile, his emerald green eyes beaming happily. "Another little one. The future is looking up."

**A/N Taka and Zira's having another cub. Will it be boy or girl? Stay tune.**


	10. Reunion

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 10. As usual see chapter 1 for disclaimer and hope your enjoy. Please favorite, follow and review.**

The very next day, Taka woke up bright and early. Smiling softly, he look at his pregnant mate and then to his sleeping son, Simba, Nala, Mheetu, Tama, Tojo laying with either Uru or Zira. Letting out an small sigh and walking out, Taka see the stars were still out, it clearly was very early in the morning. "Uncle Taka," a small voice was heard and he turn to see Simba coming out.

Taka almost yelped, due to the cub sneakness. "Simba, are you alright? It's very early in the morning."

"I had an bad dream," Simba said. "It was about me, Nala, Mheetu, Tama, Tojo, getting killed by those jackals."

Taka place an paw around Simba and gave him an nuzzle, sending him some comfort. Although Simba were not his son, Taka can tell he was an lot like him. Perhaps Simba needed the same chat he had from his mother when he was an cub. "Well Simba," Taka said nudging the cub softly. "I've something to tell you that your grandmother once told me. Look at the stars," Taka says turning to the stars along with Simba. "The great Kings and Queens look down on us from those stars. Whenever you feel alone, just remember those Kings and Queens would always be there to guide you and so will me and your father." Turning back to Simba, he saw the golden cub was sound asleep. Going back inside of the cave, he place him against Uru's paw. What he had realize is that Zazu just flew off at this time but just waved it off.

TLKTLKTLK

Zazu flew for an bit until he stop at an small nest. It was comfortable and he sighed before leaning against it. Suddenly, he heard an squawk and saw an blue bird appearing, her white eyes beaming in the moon light. "Hey, what are you doing at my nest?!" she demanded. "I was out doing the morning patrol and yet you dare sneak on my nest." she begin to corner him.

"What me?" Zazu exclaimed. "Listen Miss..." he nodded, inwardly asking for her name.

"Susu." Susu said, now standing over him.

"Susu," Zazu said tasting the name against his tongue before saying. "I hadn't know anybody live here. I'm sorry."

Susu sighed before pulling back, seeing that he was afraid of her, she relax and her body grew softer. "I'm sorry, too, but I've an home." she said her voice much softer. She begin examining him slowly before smiling. "Well make yourself an home, I'll be telling the king about my report."

"Wait you do report this early in the morning?" Zazu asked staring at her in shock. Back in his pride, he can wait an few hours before starting the morning report.

"Yes, it's best to get it out of the way when the king wakes up," Susu explained. "For you have much more to do and have your own time to yourself." Zazu eyes widen, he'll have to keep that in mind. With that, the white bird flew off. When she got back, she saw he was asleep, she sighed before going to sleep herself. She felt his wing moving before his head connected to her chest. She tried to shake him off but find herself, not wanting to. So they lay there, in each other arms.

TLKTLKTLK

It been an little while and morning finally arrived. Taka had agreed that Simba, Nala, Tama, Tojo, and Mheetu shall stay until noon and the cubs agreed. Mheetu had recovered nicely, even with the little scars he still had. They were playing outside of the den before three cubs join them. "Hi, um, my name's Nuka." Nuka said with an small smile. "This is my best friend, Dotty," he motion toward the brown cub beside him. "And my other friend, Spotty." he motion toward the grey cub on the left side of him.

"New cubs?!" Simba, Nala, Tama, and Tojo exclaimed. However Mheetu hadn't say anything, his eyes were set on Spotty. She also stare back at him with wide red eyes. Although she is older then him by 2 months, she'd never look at someone this way. "Hey, are you uncle Taka's son?" Simba asked Nuka.

"Yes, I'm his son and I'm the prince." Nuka said with an smile. "This lands will be mine someday."

"That makes us cousins?!" Simba screamed, pouncing around his cousin. "Hey, I bet you can't pin me."

"Anyone can pin you Simba," Nala says, rolling her blue eyes. While Simba, Nala, Tama, Tojo, Nuka, Dotty were all playing, Mheetu decided to get to know this new cub he'd just met. Breathing heavily to get courage, he walked up and sat down before her, she smile softly. "Um, eh, hi," Mheetu stammered, not really knowing how to start an conversation with her. "My name is Mheetu, nice to meet you."

"My name is Spotty," Spotty said with an smile at Mheetu that had made him blush. "Um, do you have any friends in your pride?" she asked deciding that would be an good approched.

"Well..." Mheetu trailed off before deciding to say it. "I've my sister and her friends and they let me play with them but only their games. I'll like to play my games sometimes."

"I'll be your friend and I know how you feel. Nuka and Dotty are fun with but we mainly play their games. Sometimes, I feel it's unfair." Spotty said looking down at the ground.

"Exactly, but come on, let's go play our own game." Nuka suggested.

"Yeah let's go, we won't be far but I don't want no one to interrupt our game," Spotty said looking toward the other cubs, who were still playing, not noticing them. With that, the two cubs left and went to play their own games.

TLKTLKTLK

Soon, they got back at dawn and saw Simba, Nala, Tama, and Tojo on all fours. Zazu and Susu were beside each other, Zazu wanted to show her the pride lands and also find himself having an secret crush on her. "There you are little brother," Nala exclaimed. "We're going back home."

"Yeah," Nuka says emerging from the cave. "And I'm comin' with you guys. Beside Dotty's off with her mother."

"Spotty!" Taka said, quickly. "Your mother is looking for you so she can help you train. Off you go," Taka said waving an paw on her.

"Ok, I'm goin'." Spotty said. Then she turn to Mheetu and smile slightly. "I gotta go now but I hope I'll see you again real soon." With that, the cub was off.

"Now come on, we're going to the pride lands." Taka said. Suddenly, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed came by his side. They offered to come due to the attack last night an they had to be safe. Uru and Zira also came due to Uru wanting to see her first born son and Zira wanting to see Sarabi and Sarafina.

TLKTLKTLK

After 1 hour, they made it back at the borders of the pride lands. Taka, Uru, and Zira shielded all of the cubs from the unbearable heat. Finally reaching on top of the cliff, they saw many lionesses and lions standing. But three lions were in the front. "Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, it's nice to see you again." Taka said shaking his head and bowing in respect. Uru and Zira followed suit, Mufasa motion for them to rise with an slight smile. "Your massager said you've an surprise for us."

Taka, Zira, and Uru remove their paws revealing Simba, Nala, Tama, Tojo, and Mheetu who all jump up at their parents. "Oh great kings!" Tama mother's, Jama said.

"My little Tojo," his mother, Joey, said with an small smile.

"Nala, Mheetu," Sarafina said, her eyes full of tears.

"Simba," Sarabi cried nuzzling into her son's head.

"Thank you brother, mother, Zira," Mufasa said walking up to the three lions. "You didn't had to save our cubs, for they aren't apart of your pride."

"We are the same," Taka said nuzzling Mufasa before backing up slowly. "I will protect your cubs like I'll protect mine. As for my cub, I want you to meet my son." Taka removed his paw revealing an small brown cub with red eyes. "Go on Nuka," Taka urged. "Meet your uncle."

Nuka begin to walk slowly up to Mufasa who had an look. Nuka see all of the pride lands lionesses and whimpered slightly before sitting down below Mufasa. Mufasa smile warmly and gave the cub an smile before shaking his head. Just then, Sarabi ran up and took hold of Nuka. "He's so cute." Sarabi awed, nuzzling the cub. Nuka yelped as Sarabi lick his "small" mane. Sarabi put Nuka down and nuzzled into his head. "He is so much like the both of you combined," Sarabi said, turning to Taka and Zira who smile softly.

"Well, Sarabi," Zira said after an moment. "You're going to have another nephew or neice soon. Me and Taka is expecting another cub." As she said this part, she rub her belly softly.

"That is wonderful, Zira," Sarafina said nuzzling her tan friend. "Let's just hope that it's not an girl so she won't be an daddy's girl." Sarafina turn to Taka when she said this part.

"Oh be quiet, 'Fina." Taka said waving his paw. "Well, we best get going." Taka says turning around along with Uru, who had just had an conservation with Mufasa. Zazu and Susu stare at Taka.

"Hey if you don't mind, your majesty." Susu said. "Since I already did my patrol, I would like to know the pride lands with Zazu."

"Oh okay, Susu," Taka said with an smile. "Enjoy yourself."

"Ok, I'll be back by sunset," Susu informed the brown king who nodded and walk off, along with Uru and Zira.


	11. Accident

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 11****. As usual see chapter 1 for disclaimer and I hope you'll enjoy. You will see an couple twists in this chapter. Before I start however, I must thank all who review, follow and favorite this story. If your wondering how long this story will be, I'm not sure, it may take an bit to decide, for I have much ideas I want to do.**

A few weeks have pass and Nuka has been visiting the pride lands as well his mom and dad, along with Uru. He and Simba quickly became the best of friends. He loved his sweet uncle and auntie. Taka and Zira been told by the pride lionesses and the King and Queen that he has much manners and the two parents were trill. Simba came over to the outlands sometimes, along with Nala, Mheetu, Tama, Tojo. Susu and Zazu's been spending time an lot more and the two grown an crush on each other. Despite Nala and Mheetu not being his children, Taka made sure to take them secret places where he use to go when he was an cub and the two cubs even started calling him, 'Daddy.' One day, in the pridelands, Mufasa was out doing his rounds, the golden king was with his brown brother, discussing kings duties. "So Taka, how is it like to be king?" Mufasa asked his brother.

"It's hard sometimes, but mother helps me and with this new cub on the way, me and Zira be best to stick on our toes." Taka said with an smile, glad that he would've another little one. He and Zira hope it's an girl, for Zira could teach her how to be an huntress and Taka can spoil her like he did Nuka. "Do you ever wonder about our father?" Mufasa blurted out asking.

"Yes, sometimes, I swear Muffy, that he's hunting us but it all turns out to be an dream." Taka said looking down at the ground.

"Sometimes, I think I am just like him. Beside your green eyes, you look completely like mother and even had her personality." Mufasa said sadly looking toward the ground. "I feel like I'm him."

"Mufasa!" Taka scolded hitting his brother in the back of his mane. "You ain't like him, you are much more like Mohatu then you were ever like Ahadi. I know I've barely known Mohatu, I still did though and mother still tell me stories about him. He was an great ruler just like you It's sad that one of his sons turn evil. Ahadi was wise at least when we were cubs."

"Yeah I guess," Mufasa said still not looking convinced. "Hey when do you and Zira plan to go back?" Mufasa asked changing the subject.

"In an few hours," Taka informed him.

"This is nice Taka, I hope we can do this sometimes on your lands." Mufasa said with an smile. Taka nuzzled his brother and smile softly. "If I am welcome there."

"You are my brother, your welcome there anytime." Taka says. Before they knew it, they were in an huge gorge. The two brothers enjoy having an brother conversation in the gorge, not knowing trouble was sparring nearby.

TLKTLKTLK

A golden lion with bright emerald green eyes stood on top of the gorge. Ahadi smile wickly when he saw his two sons to the gorge. He, Jeuri, the Jackals, and Tigers all plan to start an stampede that would end both Taka's and Mufasa's life. So they gather up wildebeests near the gorge. "Start the stampede." Ahadi ordered Hydan and Teri who nodded and all jackals and tigers procced to ran to the wildebeest, startling them and they all ran down, starting an stampede. Jeuri lay on the ground, holding an sleeping Kula with an smile. "Now, the pride lands will be ours and that brute will pay for exiling me." Jeuri declared.

"Yes now, I must go," Ahadi said rolling his emerald eyes, not really caring. "Gotta see how the plan works." With that Ahadi was off, he had thoughts though. If Mufasa and Taka's die, he would've no heir, he's going to start looking for one.

TLKTLKTLK

Taka and Mufasa were talking until the ground shakes, they both notice the rocks were shaking. Then the two kings look up and to their shock, wildebeests were running right to them. Both gasping in shock. Taka was the first one who managed to recover from the shock. "Brother run!" Taka shouted. It took an moment for Mufasa to recover from his shock but he did and begin to run alongside his brother. "We've to get to higher ground!" Taka cried out to his brother, who he soon lost in the stampede.

TLKTLKTLK

"Taka where are you?!" Mufasa shouted but he had seen no sight of his brother anywhere. Climbing an tree slowly, he try to press down with such weight that the tree would hold him until the stampede pass but that idea were proven useless when two blind wildebeests struck the tree. The first one manage to break it slightly, but the second one done much damage that the tree broke. Mufasa eyes widen and he jumped off and landed in the stampede.

TLKTLKTLK

Taka ran as fast as he can. He was feeling many scratches, scars marks were on him from the stampede. Dodging the wildebeests, three knock him down. He look up bewilder at an small ledge and begin to run to it. Trying to find an height where he can jump and descend to help his brother. "Just an little further." Taka whispered to himself before finding an perfect jumping position and he did jump. And landed on the ledge. "Great I am safe, but where is Mufasa?" Taka asked himself.

TLKTLKTLK

On top of the gorge, Ahadi growled, he had seen Taka surviving and it made him outrage that one of his sons survive. "Bah! Taka may have survived!" Ahadi spat at Hydan and Teri. "But we should head back, the stampede would take Mufasa with it at least! Now we have to think of an new plan!"

"Yes boss." Teri said. Hydan simply nodded and with that, each species head back to the elephant graveyard.

TLKTLKTLK

Mufasa had open his eyes, he felt pain stabbing his stomach, this one being endless feets running him over. His entire body ache with pain as he slowly stand up. He quickly realized he had black-out from the pain. Mufasa begin to try to stand up. He had to find an way out of this or he would die and he would never see his family again. At the thought of Simba and Sarabi, he'd found energy and manage to stand up and begin running. "Don't worry Simba and Sarabi, I'm coming home." Mufasa whispered running with the new source of energy. His first thought was to run with the stampede, but he found this idea useless, for he knew in this state he wasn't fast enough.

Mufasa try to jump on an ledge. However two wildebeests slammed into his flank and tour him away from the ledge. Hitting the ground with an grunt, he begin to look for an way out. He saw the same ledge he'd just try to jump but it was too far. Then he saw an cliff, it wasn't that far, he can possibly make the jump if he use all of his remaining energy. Jumping up from the stampede, he landed against the cliff with an grunt. His claws were on the cliff firmly and hard as he push himself up. "Just an little further." Mufasa manage to say before he slipped down, but barely manage to cling on and climb up. When he got to the top he saw Taka appearing, his eyes full of pain and desperation. "Taka! Brother! Help me!" Mufasa cried out, reaching his paw out for his brother. Mufasa hindlegs were slipping as rocks fall down under him. Taka unsheathed his claws and begin to reach out for Mufasa, knowing that was the only way he can reach him. "Come on Muffy, you can reach me." Taka urged, bending down further and holding out his paws.

Mufasa tried but as much as he try, he found his paws slowly loosening and he'd begin to slipped farthur down the cliff. "I can't do it!" Mufasa cried out to Taka. Taka gasped as Mufasa slipped down further, losing his balance he had against the cliff. "Take care of Sarabi and Simba for me!"

"No!" Taka screamed, pulling his weight down with all of his might, with only one goal - saving Mufasa. Finally connecting his paws with Mufasa's paws, he pulled up. The stampede below slowly dying as Taka pull him up completely on the cliff. Sighing in relief, Taka breathe heavily, Mufasa collapse, slamming to the ground, his legs were full of pain and he couldn't move. "Come on," Taka said grabbing the exhausted Mufasa's body. "We need to get you home." With that, they head back for pride rock.

TLKTLKTLK

As they got back to pride rock, Sarabi, Sarafina and Zira met them. "Mufasa! Talk to me! What happen?!" Sarabi cried burying her face against her mate.

"Stampede... Taka saved me." Mufasa manage to choke out before his pain took an told on him and he pass out. Luckily for them, Zazu and Susu was passing by and saw what happen. "Zazu! Susu!" Taka cried to the two birds who came to full attention. "Find Rafiki! We need him now!"

"Yes come on Susu!" Zazu screamed. "We need help at once!"

"Thank the kings so much that you were there Taka!" Sarabi cried, nuzzling into her brother-in-law mane. "You save my mate. I don't think I could've live without him." Tears came to her eyes and Sarafina and Zira had to comfort her.

"Hey it's okay Sara', don't think like that." Sarafina soo, nuzzling her friend.

"Yeah come on now, we've to get back at pride rock." Zira said also nuzzling her.

TLKTLKTLK

Taka, Sarabi, Sarafina and Zira all went back to pride rock, where they was met by Rafiki, Susu, and Zazu. "Yes now, here, put the king down softly." Rafiki mentored. Taka place him down softly, him, Zira and Sarabi all stay in the cave, for only family members or those who are close were allow inside of the cave when Rafiki check them over. "Oooo, the king had suffered many damages," Rafiki said shaking his head sadly. "But by my calculations, I can conclude dat...

**A/N Got you with that cliffy did I? Now how did you guys like the twists I've put in? You guys thought it would've been Simba and Nuka? Huh. But nope, I've change that up.**


	12. An Sad Death

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 12. As usual see chapter 1 for disclaimer. I hope you'll enjoy. Please favorite, follow and review. And now let's start.**

"Oooo, the king had suffered many damages," Rafiki said shaking his head sadly. "But by my calculations, I can conclude dat Mufasa will recover but he'll have to be calm and need someone to help him for a couple of weeks."

"I'll be around to help him but who will lead the hunt while I watch him?" Sarabi asked.

"I can," Sarafina said coming inside of the cave and gave her an nuzzle. "I'm co-hunter so I'll be able to lead the hunt right."

"Thanks Sarafina," Sarabi says with an smile. "Your an good friend. I can do his duties as king when I have to scan the kingdom."

"I'll come by more and take care of those who dare to come on his lands," Taka declared with an small smile. "Beside his borders are my borders so I'll be able to take care of those jackals."

"Yes alright, thanks Taka." Sarabi said with an small smile, glad her brother-in-law will help her the whole time on the way. "Well it looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot more." Taka nodded. Just then, they heard an scream and turn to see Uru running through.

"How is he?!" she asked, looking at her son.

"He is find but need his rest." Taka informed her. "Come on, let's all go on an walk." With that, all of them were gone on their walk.

TLKTLKTLK

Ahadi paced back-and-forth, he was thinking of an new plan. Knowing the wet season was coming in both the outlands and pridelands, he wonder how is he going to get revenge on his sons. Then he got an idea. Instead of trying to kill Mufasa and Taka's first, Ahadi'll go after their sons. Since they enjoy adventure so much and come nearby the gorge where all of the logs are at, if they go in, he, the jackals and the tigers can all knock down the logs and start an stampede of logs. "I have an new plan," Ahadi said with an dark smile. "We're going to kill my grandsons before we kill my sons."

"How do you propose we do that?" Teri asked, holding an sleeping Reirei in her paws.

"We'll use their brats," Ahadi explained. "All we need to do is wait until Nuka and Simba have their next little adventure to the gorge. That may take some time."

"What if this plan fails Ahadi?" Hydan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Then I'm done, I'm revealing myself and an war will start." Ahadi declared. "But I much prefer to happen the easy way and at last, I'll rule both the pride lands and outlands." With that, he's let out an evil laugh.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple months have pass and Mufasa have recovered more nicely. Taka had to assume his duties as the outlands king and also have to keep the pride lands safe. It was an challenge but he manage to until Mufasa's fully recovered. Zira's has one more month before she give labor. One day, Uru were babysitting Simba and Nuka, enjoying the little adventure. Before they knew it, they have find themselves in the gorge. "Hey Nuk'," Simba said. "I bet you can't reach it down there."

"Yes I can," Nuka hissed, annoyed by his cousin's words. "Bet you can't even swim. Let's see." As the two cubs were about to go down the gorge, Uru grabbed both of the cubs and put them by her side. "Grandma," Nuka said, with annoyance. "Why you stop us? We were goin' down."

"Yeah, come on," Simba groaned.

"Cubs I say no and I'm pretty sure your parents would've say the same," Uru said. However, the cubs mysteriously behavior got the better of them and they ran down anyway. "Nuka! Simba! Stop!" Soon she lost them both and sighed before following after them.

TLKTLKTLK

At the sight of his grandcubs in the gorge, he nodded toward the jackals and tigers, wordlessly telling them to start the stampede of the river and logs. Little did he knew that Uru was watching the cubs. "Now, those two little brats will die and thid time I will be arond to see it." Ahadi said with an evil smile.

TLKTLKTLK

Nuka and Simba play and swim in the little water for an bit. The ground was shaking hard, Uru noticed the ground shake and begin to call out for her grandcubs. "Nuka! Simba! Come here now!" Nuka and Simba paused for an moment before looking up and seeing an big river and logs coming to them. Both cubs screamed in shock, horror in their eyes. Instantly turning around, Nuka and Simba begin running. At the sight of the river and logs coming to them, both 7 months old cubs gasped before turning around and begin running.

"Nuka! Simba!" Uru cried out, her eyes widen.

"Grandma Uru! Help us!" Nuka and Simba cried, trying to run but soon the river pull on them and the two cubs fall.

"Hang on you two!" Uru yelled. Then she jump into the river, luckily she an good swimmer. Uru ran for the two cubs, praying to the kings she would make them. Nuka and Simba was able to surface and pull against an log, Uru was thankful they found in an way. The current was starting to get worse and the two cubs were trying their hardest to get against the log. One of the logs slammed against them. What she didn't know is that Zazu was flying over.

TLKTLKTLK

Zazu flew back to the pride rock where he saw Taka and Mufasa at. "Taka! Mufasa! The river and the logs fall and Nuka and Simba is in it! But Uru's trying to save them!"

"Mom! Nuka! Simba!" Mufasa and Taka cried before running to the gorge.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Uru has made to Simba and Nuka. She was clinging on the log, taking hold of both of them. She was swimming for their lives, but as she swim, she dropped Nuka, making him fall under of the water. Placing Simba on her back, she goes into the water and grabbed Nuka before running pass logs. Uru place both of them on an small ledge where they were safe. However, before she can climbed, she was lift off and fall in the water.

"Grandma!" Both of the cubs cried out at shock. They begin to look for Uru but she hadn't surfaced. Each of the cubs begin looking for them, but still they haven't seen her. Both of the cubs was full of tears, as realization dawn in, the stampede of logs and the river came to an end. They heard footsteps and turn to see Taka and Mufasa appearing, each had horror looks. "Simba, Nuka, what happen?" Mufasa asked.

Seeing Uru's body, Taka cry and ran up to her. "Mom!" Taka cried. "Please be alright!" Taka nuzzled her. "Great Kings and Queens! Please take care of my mother!" Mufasa look at the cub regretful and soft. Taka grabbed onto Uru's and head back to pride rock.

TLKTLKTLK

Ahadi stood on top of the cliff, his eyes were full of tears, he'd just saw his ex-mate falling and her body. "Oh I am sorry Uru. I wouldn't have want to kill you, but there are casualties. Goodbye my Queen." With that, he went back to the elephant graveyard, mourning for his ex-lover.

**A/N Rip Uru. But someone have to die for the story plot to continue. **


	13. A Funeral and Suspicions

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 13. As usual see chapter 1 for disclaimer, and I hope you enjoy. This part of the story had made an huge turning point for the whole story.** **How? You shall see.**

Taka stand out on his rock at night, his emerald green eyes staring regretfully at the ground. Hours ago, his mother died saving his cub and now what would he do? Uru really wanted to see her second-born grandbaby and now she never will. Taka and Mufasa worked and talked it out where Uru should be bury. Finally choosing the outlands since that was her home for so long, Mufasa came with Sarabi and Simba, Sarafina also came with Nala and Mheetu. Jama and Joey's also came since knowing Uru since cubhood, along with Tama and Tojo.

"My mother, Uru, death was an terrible tragedy," Taka said, taking in an shakey breath. "She'd die, saving little Nuka and Simba, my own son and nephew. She wasn't just an grandma, or an former Queen." Taka paused, allowing the air to blow on his mane before finding words. "She was an hero to all. She is any lioness anyone can asked for." Taka trailed off and look over to Sarabi, who was holding an sobbing Simba and nuzzling him sadly. Then his eyes went to Zira who was holding an crying Nuka in her paws. "I haven't wish things turn out for this, she still had many years left and deserve each moment but now," Taka sniffled. "She ain't coming back." Nala and Mheetu look down sadly from Sarafina's paws. Mheetu was more sadder while Nala was seeing Taka's sad and is on the verge of tears. Nala jump up to the ledge Taka stood on and ran up to nuzzle his leg. Taka return the nuzzle, still sad. He look at Tama and Tojo to see both of them were crying themselves to sleep between their mothers paws. He then turn to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, they all had sad expressions even Ed and that was kinda of an shock to him. "May the great kings and queens accept you mother and thank you for everything." Taka muttered out.

TLKTLKTLK

Ahadi walk inside of the elephant graveyard, forcing an frown as the jackals and tigers appeared. "Ahadi, you said if this plan fail, we'll start an war." Teri said.

"Not yet," Ahadi said, his voice an growl. "I have an better plan. This one will help us. That cub Mheetu has the makings of being my heir."

"Why would you want an filthy pride lander?" Hydan asked, confused.

"Because, if I have someone to carry after me," Ahadi explained. "Even if my plan fails, my heir will pass off."

"Ahadi," Jeuri said and came inside of the cave with an cub in her grasp. He was sleeping. Ahadi gasped when he saw the cub, the cub has his golden yellowish fur, his coat was almost black. Ahadi was sure people can misplace him as his own son or grandson. "I've found this cub, he was on the verge of unconsciousness and I know how much you want an heir." Jeuri declared, grabbing the sleeping Kula and placing her on the ground softly along side the cub. "His name is Giza by the way."

"Hmmm," Ahadi said, putting an paw on his chin. "If my latest plan failed in getting Mheetu, then I shall proclaim this cub as my future heir."

"And Kula's his Queen right?" Jeuri asked with an smile. Ahadi look down at the tan-brown young lioness then back to her mother and force an smile, inwardly rolling his eyes. He knew it would be best for this because they can have heirs.

"Of course," Ahadi said, rolling his eyes again. "But anyway we'll all need to start planning." With that, the group begin planning.

TLKTLKTLK

After the funeral, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed all approched Taka and Mufasa, who still had tears in their eyes. "Taka, Mufasa," Shenzi said, tearfully. "Uru may not be someone I've know all too well but she was sweet and wise and I feel bad for you two."

"Yes," Taka said running his paws over his mane. "Thanks Shenzi."

"But can you tell me how that stampede started then and back two weeks ago?" Shenzi asked.

"We're not sure," Mufasa said, looking up at the hyena, full of confusion.

"Well they seem to be... planned." Shenzi decided to blurt out.

"Yes that is true, Mufasa," Taka said. "But who will try to kill us?"

"Not no one I can think of," Mufasa said.

"These aren't accidents, someone is trying to kill us." Taka said.

"Perhaps the hyena's just delusional." Mufasa said without thinking. His mother had just died and he didn't care about others people emotions beside his and his family.

"No, this person is someone who trying to kill you, I swear, at the elephant graveyard when we save Mufasa's kid, I've saw an lion on the ledge, I didn't got an good look at him so I couldn't have say anything." Shenzi declared. "He had an evil look in his eyes."

"Hmmm," Taka said putting his paw on his cheek. "No offense Shenzi, but why are you telling me this now?"

"Because like I said, I wasn't sure." Shenzi said staring at the ground, feeling bad that she might've failed her king. "I ain't had no proof."

"It's decided then," Mufasa said. "We need to send an spy for both of our lands, I don't have any though brother."

"Shenzi, Banzai, can one of you do it?" Taka asked looking at the hyenas. "Because if this lion hate us so bad, we have to be careful."

"No, but I know someone who can in our clan, he's very sneaky." Shenzi said. "Mjinga come out, I know your there." Suddenly an hyena jump out, he had black stripes that can camouflage him. His fur is very dark, had dark black eyes that add on with his dark fur. "Yes Shenzi?" Mjinga asked.

"Well, we need an favorite Mjinga," Shenzi said.

"Sure, boss, what is it?" Mjinga asked, gladly wanting to help.

"We need to go into the pride lands, there's this lion who we suspect trying to kill Mufasa and his boy." Shenzi explained.

"How am I'm suppose to eat?" Mjinga asked his leader. "And where do I sleep?"

"I have an lioness bring you an zebra or something," Mufasa said to the hyena. "And I know an old den on the west where you can be connected to the pride lands but yet still the outlands."

"Can you do that for us Mjinga?" Banzai asked the dark-fur hyena.

"Yes, I am an very sneaky hyena, but you must not announce this to anybody, this is our little secret." Mjinga said, letting the wind pass to add effect. "This someone in the shadows is very dangerous and he must have allies so it best that I've to be very sneaky and don't mention anybody about me. Can you do that?"

"Yes, now brother, we must get going." Mufasa said turning to his brother with an smile. "Since it's getting late." Sarabi grabbed an sleeping Simba as did Sarafina with an sleeping Nala and Mheetu and so did Tama and Tojo's mother. Mjinga walked slowly behind them, just-in-case one of them were an ally of someone. After the pride landers were gone, Taka turn to his hyena friend and asked. "Do you think this will work?"

"Yes, he is one of the sneakist hyena we know," Shenzi said with an frown. "If this lion will come back, he would follow him for days. Trust me, he is very serious when he wants to get the job done. But I have something I've wanted to tell you."

"Yes?" Taka said eyeing her up and down.

"Well me and Banzai saw how you treat Nuka and go onto adventures with him, and soon will have another cub." Shenzi stated. Taka nodded, seeing where this was going. "So we've decided to start the mating process and now I am in the makings of my cub."

"Wow, congratulations, I wish you and Banzai's the best." Taka said with an smile.

"Thanks," Shenzi said and walked off along with Banzai.

Taka stare back at the sky, he had an feeling that he would have to work with his brother to stop whoever this is.

**A/N End off. New chapter will be about my oc, Mjinga, first spying day.**** Shenzi has saw something fishy at the elephant graveyard and now raise suspicion. Taka is slowly catching on that someone's trying to kill them.**


	14. First Day Of Spying

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 14. As usual see chapter 1 for disclaimer and I hope you enjoy. I also hope you favorite, follow or review.**

The next day came and Mjinga woke up from his deep sleep. He stretched, stood up, walk out and drink from the small water hole. However, he stopped and ran inside of his small den when he'd heard an voice. "Oh I am going to kill him." A lioness came onto the scene and Mjinga gasped. "He's always running away from me when I want to give him an bath."

"Hi mom," a cub voice came after.

"Young lion! You get over here right now! I need to bathe you!" the lioness demanded.

"Have to catch me first." the cub said before running off. The lioness on his heels. Mjinga chuckled and watch as the lioness went after her son. He then stop chuckling and came back to full-attention. He couldn't allow these funny moments get in the way first. He sighed. "There's nothing to find here. I'm going to go more in the pride lands."

TLKTLKTLK

Mjinga went inside of the pride lands quietly. He'd notice that things were loud, but he had manage to heard the conversations and they were harmless. Mjinga were unnoticed, for he can camouflage under black leafs, and he also had dirt on him so it wipe his scent away from others. It been hours and noon was arriving, but Mjunga wasn't going to give up until nightfall.

Noticing that an zebra herd was passing, he'd seen no other lionesses or lions in sight. He'd wanted to take an big one he can eat then get back on his mission. "Surely I need an zebra to help me eat." Mjinga said, licking his crop. "Beside I'm hungry." He knew that he had to show respect for the great circle of life. As luck would have it, an big one came out of his herd and he waited until it got in further from it, before advancing on it and biting it neck. The zebra try to fight, but the hyena was too much and eventually he hit the ground. Dragging it off in an instant and going to his small cave, he eat it. Once he had his fill, he went back to spying.

TLKTLKTLK

"Oh, have he came back yet?" Taka asked Shenzi, who sat beside him. They still haven't heard from him. Off in an distance, Nuka, Dotty, Spotty play while Zira was out hunting with the rest of the hunting party.

"No, but I'm sure he's doing find," Shenzi stated, though she had the same concern Taka's has. "My clan is trained and even when we have an battle, we'll always win."

"But this is only one hyena we're talking about," Taka said. "What if he get hurt?"

"This may be one hyena, but this is one smart hyena, he'll be find." Shenzi said, not really believing her own words.

"I hope your right Shenzi," Taka said shaking his head before turning back at the kingdom sun.

TLKTLKTLK

Mjinga walked around the pride lands for hours, all of the results were false or he didn't had any. Sighing and laying down against an leaf, he stare down at the water pond. "Ugh, I'm sorry, king Taka, but I didn't find anything." Mjinga whispered.

Just then, he heard cackling and ran outside to see an golden lion, bright emerald green eyes, black mane, walking along with tigers and jackals by his side, along with an younger lioness and about the estimated 8 months old. "Mufasa shall pay," the lion said with an dark smile. "As well as Taka, they will feel my wrath."

"Oh no," Mjinga whispered, "I'll have to follow them to see what the plan is like."

**A/N Now Mjinga is following you-know-who. But will he be able to stop him?**


	15. Early Pregnancy

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 15. As usual, see chapter 1 for disclaimer. And I hope you enjoy. I'm thankful for the follows, favorites, and reviews, you always make my day.**** Just 5 more chapters yet since I decided that it only be 20 chapters.**

A few more days pass. Shenzi has been given reports that Mjinga may have an lead. He been following an golden lion with jackals and tigers, but they always disappeared before he can trapped them.

Now, Zira was relaxing in the cave alongside Taka. Although he love to spend time with her, he'd also lookout for watch by any of the hyenas, if Mjinga come back with more clues. "Taka, I can't wait until our cub, I feel them growing inside of me and I can tell they can't wait to get out."

"Yeah, my dear," Taka said nuzzling her ear, making her giggled. Zira than cried out in pain as an unbearable pain came across her stomach. She screamed, alerting all of the lionesses who ran in the cave. "Taka! The cub!" Zira cried rubbing her stomach but an pop was heard.

Taka instantly scatterd, getting the nursery lionesses and bringing them back to the cave. "My king, we got this, wait outside." the nursery lioness commanded. "This is early pregnancy, for she had to be stress, now please find yourself out."

Taka was going to start a fight and demanded to see her, but he then remembered when Nuka was born. The lioness had convinced him to stay outside so instead of fighting, he walked out, menacing. As he got out, he saw his 8 month old son along with his friends running to the cave. "Dad, what's going on?" Nuka asked, hearing the scream of his mother.

"Nothing, just go play with your friends," Taka said, looking at the cave concerned.

Unfortunately for Taka, Nuka had inherited his gene where he has the lion brain. "No dad, we heard mom and no one will hurt her when I'm around." Nuka said standing strong, muscles bunched.

Taka chuckled before patting Nuka's head softly. "I will tell that to her when she isn't busy, now play with Dotty and Spotty."

Nuka was about to argued some more, but before he can, Susu came along with Zazu. "Sire I informed your brother and his mate about what's happening, and they are coming, along with Rafiki and he said he'll be here soon." Susu said, landing on his shoulder along with Zazu.

"Good, now Nuka, I think they're here. Off, play with your uncle." Taka said with an smile. Just then, Mufasa came up with Simba, Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala, Mheetu, by his side. At the sight of seeing his uncle, Nuka ran up and hugged his leg. Spotty and Mheetu begin to play with each other, Nala and Dotty talk about girl stuff. "Hi there, my little nephew." Mufasa said nuzzling him. "What got your legs between your tail?"

"Dad won't tell me what's going on with mom," Nuka declared.

"Hmmm, you find out soon," Sarabi stated, pulling him close.

"Yes my dear," Sarafina chimed in with an smile. "Wait patiently."

"Come on, cubs, go down and play with each other while we talk." Mufasa said as Sarabi let Simba out of his grasp. Simba had been difficult lately, but wanted to play with his cousin so he ran down rock, along with the other cubs, leaving the adults to wait for Zira to give birth.

TLKTLKTLK

After an while, the screams stopped and the adults turn to see Suri coming out, an bright smile on her face. "Well done Taka, Zira has given birth to a beautiful cub."

Taka smiled and ran inside of the cave, along with his brother, his sister-in-law, and his creamy friend. Once they got inside, they saw Zira holding an dark brown bundle of fur, nuzzling into their mother's fur. Taka walked up and examined the cub up-and-down, it open its eyes and revealed bright emerald green eyes. "It is an girl. A baby girl."

"She is her father-daddy." Sarafina said giving her an nuzzle.

"Would you want to do the honors?" Zira asked her mate, licking her cub.

"Ummmm," Taka wondered. Then an idea came into his head. "Uru."

"Uru? After your mother?" Zira asked.

"Yes, she looks just like her and I can see that she'll have her warm heart, and will grow like her." Taka declared.

"Great name brother for an perfect cub," Mufasa said. At the sight of her uncle, she looked at him and mewl, reaching out for his whiskers. Mufasa smiled softly and brought his head down, ticking her with head. The young cub let out giggle. "Hey dad, what's going on?!" Simba cried, coming into the cave. Surprisingly, he was alone, he'd clearly snuck off from Zazu and Susu watch. Hearing the big cried of an voice, Uru begin to cry, Zira brought her close and gave her an soft nuzzle. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything is alright."

Sarabi begin scolding her cub. "Simba! You scared her." Sarabi scolded with an firm look. Simba crouched down, feeling bad that he had scared the cub.

Taka brought him close and smile at Sarabi and Mufasa, whom both had firm looks. "Hey it's okay, he didn't know." Taka look down at Simba. "Now come, reintroduce yourself to your cousin." Taka pushed Simba forward and allow him to stand over her.

Just then, Nuka, Dotty, Spotty, Nala, Mheetu all came inside of the cave. "Hey dad," Nuka asked Taka. "What's going on?"

"Nuka, meet your baby sister." Taka said. Nuka came forward and up to her mother with a nervous smile. He noticed Simba were playing with Uru who giggled. Simba walked beside his uncle, allowing brother-and-sister to meet. Nuka finally made it to his baby sister and smiled softly, she reach out for his nose. "Hi... I'm your brother." Nuka stammered, rubbing his paws against her head softly.

"Her name is Uru, and I can see you like her." Taka stated with an small smile.

"Not like," Nuka said, looking at his parents who both had worried looks. Seeing the concerned of his parents, Nuka continued. "I love her!" Nuka cried. Nuka and Uru begin to play with each other. Soon, Nuka was asleep, as well as were Uru. He was holding her softly as the slept. The royal family were sure an good future was waiting for them.

**A/N Now Taka and Zira has given birth to an beautiful baby girl. But now what does the future hold especially for Nuka and Simba?** **The threat is still out there and want Mheetu.**


	16. Cubnapped

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 16. As usual see chapter 1 for disclaimer, at the end of the story I let out two theories I've thought of and I want you all to select which one you see first.**** I hope you enjoy and please, follow, favorite and review.**

4 months pass and Uru grew, turning four months old. Nuka, Dotty, Spotty, Simba, Nala, Tama and Tojo all turn 1 year old while Mheetu was 10 months old. As the cubs grew so did their attitudes. Nuka has grown into a smart, loving lion, has his father black mane and his mother red eyes, he has grown muscles. Dotty has become just like her mother, amber pink eyes, a brown coat. Spotty was very beautiful and had grown a grey coat, red eyes. Simba had became the younger version of his father, amber red eyes, orange mane, he had strong muscles and when he and Nuka fight in a play battle, they both leave lots of scars on each other, it's healable though. Nala has grown to look like her mother, she had blue eyes from her father, her creamy coat attracted any males from her pride. Tojo grown into a mix lion and had bright brown eyes. Tama has grown into a darker mix, had beautiful amber eyes, but because of her tuff, some lions thought she was a male but she didn't care, for Tojo has always made her happy.

As the months pass, Shenzi has given birth to three hyenas pups. One was name Janja, he looked also like her except had his father black eyes. Another name Chungu, he had an big black tuff, the dark black eyes of his mother. The last one name Cheezi, he looked like his uncle more then his parents, but had his father's heart.

On this particular day, Nuka, Dotty, Simba, Nala, Mheetu, Spotty, Tama, Tojo was all in the pride lands, Uru was playing with Mheetu since he was youngest one beside her and play gentle. They were all play fighting, but as usual, the girls won. But Mheetu let Uru win, since she was just a cub. After hours of play fighting, they got bored and seen that the sun was still up. "Hmmmm, what do y'all want to do now?" Simba asked, his voice much deeper because how much we grow.

"Let me think," Nuka said, putting an paw on his mane, his voice was much deeper as well. "How about we go to the water hole?"

"Yeah, please," Uru said looking at the older lions with an playful smile.

"Hmmm, I have an better idea," Simba said looking down at Uru. "How about we tickle Uru?" Before the cub can react, Simba jumped on her and begin to tickle her. Uru cried out with laughter as Simba run his finger through her stomach. After an minute, he stopped. And Nuka took hold of Uru and walk off. "Come on, let's go." Nuka declared. With that, they head for the water hole, not knowing that danger strikes nearby.

TLKTLKTLK

Mjinga has been following the golden lion and his group for months. Now finding out where their hidden base, he peak an eye in and saw the golden lion with jackals and tigers. "Today is the day, I want you to go to the pride lands," the golden lion said, his voice an growl. "And take the dark cub with blue eyes."

"You got it Ahadi!" Teri said as her ten month old daughter, Reirei, came to her side. "My daughter would grabbed him before you know it. Since jackals cubs are stronger then lion cubs."

"Ahadi?" Mjinga gasped. "I should've known."

"Yeah whatever," Ahadi growled.

"While we'll distract them." Hydan said with an evil smile. "Also the cubs want their revenge against the lion cubs."

"Then get going." Ahadi demanded. The jackals and tigers nodded and were soon gone. Ahadi sighed after they were gone. More time pass and eventually, Jeuri joined him, Kula and Giza playing. "So where is the jackals and tigers?" Jeuri asked.

"They're going in the pride lands to cubnapped Mheetu," Ahadi explained.

"Oh, I see, so the final plan has begin." Jeuri said with an dark smile. "I can get my revenge on Zira."

"No," Ahadi said, rubbing his paw through his head. "I want you to stay here. Just in case the plan fails and..." Ahadi let out an growl. "I die, you'll be able to train Giza and Mheetu. Shall they recuse Mheetu, you'll still have hope. Now I want you, Giza and Kula to make me an cage."

"Ahadi, sir," Kula said, looking up to him. "Are you going to die?" she was unable to hold back the tears.

"Yeah," Giza chimed in. "Your like an father to me."

"I'll try my best, young one," Ahadi said, patting Giza's head. "But if I don't, you'll avenge me when your older. Now off you all go, make an strong cage." With that, they all went to make Ahadi's his cage, leaving behind the golden green eyes lion.

TLKTLKTLK

After an few hours, the lions decided to head back to pride rock. Uru was on Nuka's back. Suddenly, they all russling in the grass, each of them gasp and look around. Hearing the sound of a stick broke, Simba, Nuka, Tojo, stood protectively over the two younger cubs and the girls. Just then, an tiger jump out, more tigers following him, jackals jumped on top of the young lionesses and held them down. Simba, Nuka, and Tojo try to fight, but found themselves being held down as well. "Easier then I thought," Teri snickered before walking up to Mheetu, who were holding Uru close to him, so she won't get hurt. Then she grabbed onto Mheetu, who struggled. Uru gasped before growling and unsheathing her tiny claws and dig into the jackal's leg, making her howl in pain. "Leave him alone!" Uru growled.

"Reirei, Goigoi," Teri said, motioning to the dark brown cub. "Grabbed the cub!" She then laugh. "Looks like we'll have cub for dinner tonight."

"Yes," Reirei cackled, licking her crop. "I'll love the cub."

"No!" Nuka roared and shook the jackals off before taking down each one, slashing all who hold him necks, he wasn't going to let his little sister get hurt like this. Unfortunately, Goigoi's father, Geno, was one of the jackals who held Nuka down and he had the worst of it, Geno hit the ground, his neck bleeding out and had an cut mark upon it. "No!" Goigoi cried, running up to the dead jackal and nudging him with an sniffle. "You!" Goigoi snapped and jump onto Nuka before bitting into him.

"Enough of this, we've to get going." Hydan said, not really caring about the jackal's death.

"Right," Teri agreed for once. Suddenly, Goggoi was lifted up by another jackal. "We'll avenge your father but we must go back." Soon all the tigers and jackals ran off, Uru was shaking head to toe.

"I get you for this, Nuka!" Goigoi cried out. "If it the last thing I'll ever do!"

Nuka didn't listen, instead he grabbed his shaky sister and nuzzled her. Simba sighed and nuzzle both of his cousins. "We must get back to pride rock so we can tell our parents about what's happen and rescue Mheetu." Simba said with an sigh.

Nala was crying, Dotty, Spotty, and Tama comforting her. "Hey it's okay Nala, we'll get him back and make sure they pay." Tama said softly. Nala did an sad smile. "Come on let's go." With that, they all head back to pride rock.

**A/N Oh no, Mheetu has been kidnapped, or should I say cubnapped? What will happen now, especially how will this affect Sarafina?**


	17. Pain

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 17, as usual, see chapter 1 for disclaimer. I hope you enjoy, this been an amazing story but it's almost over lol. **

Hydan, Teri and all of the jackals and tigers returned to the outlands. Ahadi came out with an wide grin on his face as he looked at Mheetu, who felt chills down his spine by the grin. Ahadi smile at the jackals and tigers. "Give him to Jeuri." Ahadi declared. Just then, Jeuri came out with a hyena between her grasp. "What the hell is this Jeuri?"

"I found this one spying on us," Jeuri said with an growl, biting down on the hyena who yelp out in suprise. "We'll put him in the cage as well with this cub."

Mheetu connect his claws to the jackal and ran far. Ahadi begin to chase after him. Despite being old and aging, he's still fast and caught Mheetu. His teeth clenched, eyes gleaming, he roared. "Do that again! And I will do more then do this!" Ahadi grabbed onto Mheetu, who's trying to get out of his grasp. "Now come on," he bite down on the cub nape and made him yelp again. Then after, they went back to the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

Nuka, Dotty, Spotty, Simba, Nala, Uru, Tama, Tojo, all returned to pride rock. Their eyes wide, trying to look for someone. As luck would have it, they found Sarafina, Zira, Sarabi all talking. "So Zira," Sarafina said with a smile. "When you and Taka going to return to the outlands?"

"Oh, hours later, we've always finished our rounds so we can come here." Zira informed.

"Mom!" Uru cried, burying her face into Zira and crying.

"Oh my sweet Uru," Sarabi said nuzzling her niece. "What's happen?"

"Yes darling, tell us what happen," Zira said, pulling her daughter close and allowing her to nuzzle in her leg.

"Mheetu... kidnapped... gone." Uru sniffled, but it was clear that the older lions didn't understood her.

"Mom," Simba said walking up to the three older lionesses. "Mheetu was kidnapped, he's gone." This comment made Uru cry harder so Zira rub her back.

"What?!" Sarafina cried. "My baby! My precious baby!" Tears went down her eyes.

"What happen?" Taka asked, coming onto the scene, Mufasa right beside him.

"It's Mheetu!" Sarafina cried. "He was kidnapped!"

This made both Mufasa and Taka's smiles into gasps. Mheetu may not be Taka's son, but he treats him as he is. "How?!"

"Jackals! Tigers!" Nala said, nuzzling her mother.

Taka growled, his emerald green eyes beaming with hatred. He would make sure those jackals and tigers learn their lessons. "I'll be back." Taka said, his voice a growl.

"Brother no," Mufasa said stepping infront of Taka. "There are many jackals and tigers that attack them, there must be more."

"But what about Mheetu?!" Sarafina screamed. "They'll kill him!"

"I doubt that, they know the penalty of killing a cub." Mufasa said, patting Sarafina back softly. "They must hold him for bargin."

"Uncle Mufasa," Nuka said, looking at his uncle. "We must rescue him."

"Yes and so we will, but we have to think of an plan," Mufasa said.

"Dad, we want to help," Simba declared.

"Yeah," Spotty said.

"The best you can do is stay here," Mufasa said. "You may all be one year old but you'll have to stay here." With that, the five older lions thought of an plan, not knowing that the younger lions thinking of an plan themselves.

TLKTLKTLK

Ahadi snarled at Mheetu, knocking him down with a growl. Blood tingles down his nose and had black eyes, his stomach cover with bruises. "You'll join me soon and together, we'll rule the pride lands." Ahadi declared before putting Mheetu back in the cage and walking off. Once Ahadi was gone, Mheetu turn to a hyena, who had an sad look. "So are you a hyena from Taka's pride?" Mheetu asked. The hyena didn't answer, instead he nodded and stare down at the ground. "What's wrong?"

After a few minutes, the hyena answer, his voice shaky. "You see, I was never caught when I sneak on anybody. Now I feel like I'm an failure."

"Your not an failure, no one's perfect." Mheetu said, putting an paw on the hyena's back in an awkward manner.

"Yes I guess," Mjinga said with a sigh before laying back down. "Are we ever going to get out?"

"Yes, I'll find out an way," Mheetu declared. With that, the ten month brown cub thought of an plan to get out, along with the hyena.

**A/N Sorry for this chapter being so short but the next chapter will be longer. I will make sure of it.**


	18. Demands

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 18. As usual, see chapter 1 for disclaimer. After this, they will be only 2 chapters yet.**

Taka and Mufasa had an parentship and started to spend more time in the pride lands, planning. They know Mheetu's alive but where? The last few days been nothing but planning. The day finally arrived where they would storm to the jackals and tigers turf and demanded for the cub's back. None of the adults knew, Nuka, Simba, Nala, Spotty, Dotty, Tama, Tojo all thought of a plan to recuse Mheetu.

Taka walked up pride rock where he saw Mufasa giving both his son and mate a nuzzle. Smiling softly, Taka let the family have their moment until Mufasa noticed him. "Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed is waiting for us," Taka said, looking from his sister-in-law and nephew to his brother. "We need to get going. Some of the lionesses of the pride is also helping."

"Yes and that includes me," Sarafina said coming onto the scene and sitting beside the brothers.

"Sarafina," Taka said with a frown. "I promise we'll get..." Taka was interrupted by her looking at him with cubby eyes. "Sarafina, I fall for that when we were younger, I won't..." Taka stare into her eyes that started to fill with tears. "Ok! Ok! You can come! Just don't cry!"

"Yay!" Sarafina exclaimed like a cub. "Come on, we must get going."

"I'm coming to," Sarabi declared.

"As am I," Zira announced, coming beside Taka and rubbing heads with him.

Knowing that they can't convince their mates and friend, for they'll come anyway, Taka and Mufasa both let out a heavy sigh before agreeing to take them all. "Ok, come on, let's go. The lionesses and hyenas would need a speech." Mufasa said, looking at his brother. With that, they all went down of pride rock where many hyenas and lionesses stood tall. Taka walk on top of pride rock with Mufasa by his side. "This is a dangerous mission," Taka started. "Some of you may not get back, but I promise you, by doing this, you'll be remembered for your bravery for generations. We are all one, we're all connected to the great circle of life. These jackals and tigers would try to kill us, but we won't allow that, we're smarter, faster, and together we'll all win. Lions, Hyenas, would you join us?"

Silent filled the air, many of the hyenas and lions look at each other before each giving their praises and pleading their allegiance to not just Taka, Mufasa, and the pride lands or outlands, to themselves and their children. "Come on, our battle awaits, let's go." Mufasa declared. With that, the lions and hyenas departed heading off, not knowing that Nuka, Dotty, Simba, Nala Spotty, Tama, Tojo, heard everything and followed close behind them.

TLKTLKTLK

Taka and Mufasa made it to the elephant graveyard, where many jackals and tigers lay. Taka growled and let out a roar, followed by Mufasa letting out an roar of his own. All of the jackals and tigers scattered and shook with fear, clearly afraid. The two brothers stood side-by-side. "Where is he?!" Taka demanded. "I know you jackals and tigers took him! I want to know where he is!"

"Tell us right now," Mufasa snarled. "Or we'll kill every single one of you!"

"We... we don't know," Teri stuttered.

"Yeah, if we know, we will tell us, honest," Hydan lied.

"Very well," Taka growled. Then he nodded and Shenzi and Banzai instantly grabbed Amri and Reirei. Amri in Shenzi and Reirei in Banzai. Both tiger and jackal cubs wiggled into the hyenas mouth.

"No!" Teri cried, fearing for her baby.

"If you hurt my son," Hydan growled, his voice darker. "I will..." Shenzi bit harder on Amri tuff, making the tiger cub cry out in pain, making sure the tiger get the message. "Ok! Ok! He's in the cave, our boss have him and the stupid spy hyena!" Hydan exclaimed.

"My baby!" Sarafina cried, running to the cave. However, two jackals and three tigers jump on top of her and bite deeply into her back, making the creamy lioness roar. "'Fina!" Zira and Sarabi cried, and ran foward. But the hyenas stopped them before that will be them as well.

Hydan laughed at Taka and Mufasa. Teri cackled before walking up to Sarafina and beginning to mock them. "We'll eat her alive if you all try something, beside our boss want to speak to you."

Seeing that they had know choice, both lions nodded. "Ok. Who's your boss?" Taka asked.

"I am!" a voice was heard and both Taka and Mufasa turn to see their father, the former king, Ahadi standing there, Mheetu in his grasp. Realization dawn in and each of them gasp.

**A/N Now Taka and Mufasa has find out the truth, the next chapter is going to be extremely anxious. Even I can't wait.**


	19. Encounter

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 19. As usual see chapter 1 for disclaimer. I hope you enjoy. The final chapter is nearing. Now we've came a far way throughout the months. My summer has started and so I'll be able to publish more chapters and make new and other stories as well. But anyway, please fallow, favorite, and review.**

Taka and Mufasa both gasped as their father stood over them. Sarafina was held tightly by the jackals and tigers. Sarabi and Zira frozed, looking from their creamy lioness friend up to Ahadi. The jackals and tigers went to Ahadi's side on top of a cliff, as the hyenas and lionesses did the same with Taka and Mufasa.

Each side just stare at each other, the war was about to truly started. Sarafina had broke free when Ahadi's appear and is now in the middle with Sarabi and Zira. Taka let out a growl and walk, bravely, under his father. "It was you, wasn't it?" Taka growled. "You had the cubs to be almost assassinated at the elephant graveyard, set up the stampede in the gorge, got mom kill, you did this all of petty revenge. Now your own mate is dead because of you. How can you live with yourself?"

Ahadi smiled evilly, the lions shook with fear. "You know, even shall you win, I'll still have hope."

"What do you mean?" Mufasa questioned, walking beside his chocolate mane brother.

"Well I have someone, an heir, he was to be a backup plan if I wouldn't be able to turn Mheetu," Ahadi explained. "But I'll help him ascend pride rock. Goodbye, my lost children." With that, the battle begin. Ahadi forces were strong, but Taka and Mufasa's forces match them. Now the jackals took the hyenas on, as the tigers did the same with the lionesses. Ahadi stood on top of his rock, not caring, "You won't get away with this Ahadi," Taka scowled, menacing getting close to Ahadi.

"Shut up," Ahadi growled, smacking him before once again taking Mheetu into his jaw and bitting down. The cub yelp for his mother, but she was battling two tigers. "Hey leave my brother alone, you bitch!" A voice cried. Ahadi turn to see Nala came flying through and tackling him away from Mheetu, who fall into Spotty's paw. Spotty, Tama, Tojo, Dotty, and Nala stood infront of the beaten and bruise up Mheetu. Nuka and Simba crawl from behind, they plan to fight Ahadi soon, but not yet.

Now seeing that Mheetu was safe, the fight got worse and more vicious, all lions and hyenas fought the jackals and tigers with more strength. Nala, Tama, Tojo, Spotty, Dotty was all taken down by jackals and tigers. A fire soon broke out by the thundered and was in the nearby gorge, spreading to both the outlands and to the pride lands. Due to this distraction, Ahadi took this moment to nabbed Mheetu and run away, Taka and Mufasa growled and chase after him, Nuka and Simba slowly behind.

TLKTLKTLK

Rafiki watch from a distant as the battle broke out and shook his head, putting an hand on it. "If Taka and Mufasa fail in stopping Ahadi, both the pride lands and de outlands will fall, Mohatu." Air blew on him and Rafiki gasped before looking at the paintings of two young lions. "What? Mufasa and Taka won't be de one stopping Ahadi, Nuka and Simba will? How?"

TLKTLKTLK

Ahadi frowned as the fire spread and surrounded him. He had no where to run and escape. Out of the endless flames, Taka and Mufasa jump and growled, menacingly, and begin to pace their father. "Monster," both lions snarled.

The lion quickly back away in fear. Two years of being a outcast and force to survive made him swanky and weak. But he still Mheetu in his grasp. Flipping the cub on the ground, he cackled. "Come any closer and I'll end him." Ahadi threatened.

Taka and Mufasa both quickly realized that if they come closer, Ahadi will kill Mheetu so both let out a sigh and bow in defeat. Just then, a blinding speed was seen and someone jump on top of Ahadi. Mheetu slid away from him and hit the ground, unconscious.

Taka and Mufasa came beside their sons and each of them glared at Ahadi, who was below them. Ahadi growled and with deep hatred, attack the royal family. Nuka and Simba were the first to get attack. Ahadi jumped to Mufasa and Taka, who was expecting this and back each other up.

Taka send Ahadi back and he growled. "I should've never send you to the outlands, boy, perhaps things would have been different. You would've been the one in the shadows as I train your brother each day, I might've had a son who will succeed and follow me."

Ahadi proceed to attack Taka and bite down on his fur, mane. He left huge scar marks and scrapes on him. Nuka jumped on Ahadi and bite into his neck and he and Simba stood side-by-side.

TLKTLKTLK

Nala, Dotty, Tama, Tojo, Spotty, Sarafina, Sarabi, Zira took down many jackals and tigers. It was clear they were winning, but the jackals and tigers won't just back down without a fight. While Sarabi, Sarafina and Zira took out the bigger ones, Nala, Dotty, Spotty, Tama, and Tojo took down the younger ones.

The fire was out of control and was burning up everything that falls in it. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed was busy fighting Hydan and Teri off. "Enough Hydan! Teri!" Shenzi growled, her eyes beaming.

"Yeah, you've been attacking us for a year now and we've won all times," Banzai said. "Today will be no different."

"Those were times without all of us, now we'll win against anybody," Hydan said, his voice acid.

"That's what you think," Shenzi snarled.

"Hmmm, after this, we shall go after your brats, hyena cubs for dinner." Teri cackled, licking her crops.

This enrage Shenzi and she jumped on top of Teri with such anger and power no one ever saw before. "Hey leave my mom alone!" Reirei cried and proceeded to bite Shenzi's leg. Shenzi snarled and knock the jackal's away. Teri use this distraction to her advantage and jump on top of Shenzi before sending hits on her. Shenzi slash Teri's stomach and send her off of her. By the corner of her eye she see Banzai, Ed and Hydan all clawing, scratching at each other. Despite being hyenas, they knew how to fight. Teri knock her off of her and send Shenzi flying to the edge of the cliff before walking up to her, in hopes to finish her. "Goodbye Shenzi, your boys will be joining you soon." Teri said with a evil laugh. Shenzi felt her paws slipping, but she with anger jumped on top of Teri. Teri growled and push Shenzi off of her. They both took a moment to take their breath before Shenzi and Teri again begin their battle. The cliff dangle with fire below, both knew that this is a life or death fight.

Banzai jumped on Hydan and send slashes, strikes, claws marks all over him. Ed aid his brother-in-law, helping him fend off Hydan. Banzai wasn't, unfortunately as strong as Shenzi, so he quickly lose energy. Hydan saw Banzai's lacking in one of his defense, using this to win, he send a slash to his face then to his stomach. Banzai clutched his stomach in pain, as Hydan send him to the edge. Hydan jump on top of Banzai and cackled, pushing his paw to throw him in. However, before he could, Ed jump on top of Hydan and bite deeply into his back, sending the black striped tiger back. The tiger lost his balance and fell off the cliff. "No!" Amri cried, running to the edge as his father fall. Letting realization dug in, he growled and look at Ed before jumping on him and start beating the daylights out of him. Ed couldn't do anything, but let it happen. Banzai, not wanting his brother-in-law to die especially when he just save his life, jump on the tiger cub and send him flying backwards. Amri stood up and did a evil smile as Banzai stood infront of the motionless Ed. "Well, he's dead. That's what you get for killing my father." Amri taunted before running off. Banzai nudge Ed who still wouldn't move. Getting to his feet, he grabbed onto him and walk off to safety.

Shenzi and Teri was now on the verge of the final blow. Both were tired and exhausted, Teri strike first and send Shenzi back a feet, Shenzi struck harder, sending Teri over the cliff as well, causing the jackal to cry out as she descended to her death below. "You monster!" Reirei cried and attack Shenzi. Being only a cub, Shenzi easily overpower her with one blow, but she contemplated killing her. Realizing she was just a cub and if she had kill her, she would had cubs blood on her mark, Shenzi let her up and growl for her to run. Reirei did before glaring at him while Shenzi snarled. "Get!" A second later, Reirei was off. "What happen?" Shenzi asked her mate, who was coming to her with her brother on his back. As he dropped him below her, she nuzzle him and heard signs of faint breathing.

Just then, Dotty came up with Nala and Spotty. Shenzi look at them, with pleading eyes. Dotty, Nala and Spotty nodded and both of the hyenas move, allowing the three adolescence lionesses to grabbed him and take him to safety with Shenzi and Banzai following close behind.

TLKTLKTLK

Taka and Mufasa slammed paws at Ahadi, they've been fighting for a whole hour, none were going to back down. Nuka and Simba helped them. Nuka was helping his cousin recovering from a blow before the two lions join their father. Ahadi snarled and jump at Mufasa, bitting and clawing, before turning on Taka and hitting him back, than Simba who's looking to have trouble fighting since Ahadi aimed for him more than Nuka, then Nuka, who dodged but still got hit.

All recovering from their shock and blows, each surrounded Ahadi who growled menacingly. Simba jump on Ahadi's back and send a few punches through his gritted and bloody teeth, but the older lion was ready for him and send him skitting across the ground and close to the edge. Simba was panting heavily as Ahadi smirk, the next to attack was Nuka, who's send damage and cut Ahadi's right side. Unfortunately, Ahadi's still won and send him back into a rock nearby. Now were Mufasa and Taka, both lions glared and let out a growl. The next monent, each attack, Ahadi saw this coming and dodge.

Simba got back up and went for Ahadi's weaken side his cousin damaged. Nuka stood up a minute after and follow his cousin. The golden lion was shock at first, but send his grandsons back, Simba rolled, Nuka dodged him but still Simba roll to the cliff edge and hang on like his father did a few mouths ago. Nuka grabbed onto his cousin paws and pull him up. Reaching the top, they saw the older lions fighting.

Taka and Mufasa seen Ahadi weaken side both took their attacks there, soon Ahadi was on the verge of losing. But this didn't stop him, he send a powerful slash toward Taka's chest and send the brown lion to the ground, then another slash to Mufasa, this one aiming for his chin and knocking the lion down before bitting his leg. Taka and Mufasa try to stand, but each fall.

Nuka and Simba gasped. Without their fathers to get up; the pride lands is doom. They realized hope still existed within them. Ahadi cackled, unaware of Simba and Nuka, the two lions jump to the cackling lion and sending him back. They back each other up and made sure all blows were deflected by each other. Finally reaching the edge, Nuka send a blow to Ahadi's which he duck, Simba did the same and he again duck, but Nuka send two blows as did Simba to his stomach and paws, now Ahadi clung off the cliff.

Ahadi soon lost balance and fallen to the endless fire below. Collapsing to the ground, both Nuka and Simba breathed heavily. Tonight would be a restful night for them, the rain falls on everything, making the fire end. Taka and Mufasa smiled at their sons. "You did it," Mufasa said.

"Yes, we've underestimated you both, it seems you both have learn," Taka declared with a smile. Nuka and Simba sighed, as they waited for the other lionesses and the hyenas to tend to their fathers and possibly even them.

**A/N Yay the pride landers won, one more chapter until a possible sequal. But that'll be in a long time, this story, mainly this chapter, was intense, it hurted my hand. Lol. I hope y'all enjoy. Peace out.**


	20. The Ending

Hi everyone

**Here's chapter 20. As usual, see chapter 1 for disclaimer. This chapter will wrapped it all up.**

Taka grabbed onto Mheetu and limped back to pride rock with Mufasa, Nuka and Simba following limply behind him. Suddenly, they all saw Sarafina, Zira, and Sarabi walking up with a smile. Nala, Dotty, Spotty holding Ed who was pass out on their backs, unconscious,. Taka gave Mheetu to Sarafina, as he did this, he saw Mheetu opening his eyes, wincing slightly as he look up. "M... mom." Mheetu said raspy. "I've miss you."

"I miss you too, sweetie," Sarafina said, nuzzling him. Nala nuzzled her brother, Spotty nuzzle him, which he was shock at first then return it. Sarafina smiled softly and allow the two lions nuzzled before a voice call. "Mom!" Taka and Zira turn to see a brown coated cub jumping on them, both parents laugh. "I miss you!"

"My daughters!" Suri exclaimed, nuzzling both of them. "Are you hurt?!"

"Tired and a bit banged up, but we're fine." Dotty said with a smile.

"The fire," Nuka said, walking around and looking at the dead leaves, "has created an hole between the outlands and pride lands."

"We're one," Simba stated, nudging his cousin. "Things will be easier, even though fires leave wounds, we'll find out a way to rebuild everything."

"But too much lions are in the pride lands," Mufasa declared. "It may be rebuilding, but we can't have as much lionesses in the pride lands anymore. Some will have to leave."

"Let our sons talk about this," Taka said.

"What?!" Simba and Nuka both exclaimed.

"But we're not king," Nuka said, staring at his father.

"Yes, but you two acted like kings today," Mufasa smiled. "It's time for you to start your first command as king." Nuka and Simba nodded before whispering together. All lions stare at them, wondering what they decide. 20 minutes pass and the two cousins kings made their decision. "We have decided that 3 lions shall leave the pride lands and join them in the outlands." Simba declared. "Since Tak... I mean Nuka's pride has 47 lions and our pride have 53, it can be equal."

"We would come," Tojo said with a smile, walking up to them. All lions look at him and Tama confusingly as Tojo continued. "Since our parents died, we've felt that the pride lands isn't for us anymore so we humbly ask to join the outlands."

"Very well, we shall accept you," Nuka said.

"I'll also go," Mheetu said immediately.

"Absolutely not!" Sarafina exclaimed, pulling him close.

"Mom, I'm not a cub anymore, I'm almost 1 years old and no one in the pride likes me," Mheetu said, as Sarafina gave him a nuzzle. "Plus I found someone, someone who I can grow up with and actually marry. Please..."

Sarafina sighed when she stare at her son's pleading eyes. Knowing full-well that he's not a kid anymore, she had sighed and decided to let him go. "You may go, but regardless, I'm going to always love you. Please be a good boy."

"Good," Nuka said. "Now we must go home and get some sleep, then we shall rebuild tommorow." The next day was when everything started rebuilding.

TLKTLKTLK

A whole year pass, the pride lands and outlands were rebuild, now they had a way to communicate with each other. Things have approved. Tama and Tojo got married and was also waiting for cubs in a month or two. Same for Mheetu and Spotty. Shenzi and Banzai pups grew and they were distance to lead the crew. A day ago, Simba and Nala had three cubs name Kopa, Kiara and Kion. Uru has grown and turn into a beautiful lioness like her mother. Now Nuka and Dotty had cubs name Taja, Azra, Almasi. While she did like her grandcubs, Zira couldn't hold back a joke. "Taka, Taja, really Nuka," Zira chuckled.

"Hey what's can I say? He is very much like his grandfather Taka," Nuka said with a smile. Taka smile and nuzzle each of his grandcubs like he did a day before to his grandnephews and neice. As the party dies down, Taka couldn't help but let out a sigh and look at the sky. "Well mom, everything's approving, Nuka and Dotty had cubs, Simba and Nala did too. Tama and Tojo will have cubs soon, Mheetu and Spotty is going to soon as well. Looks like turns out like history allows us." Feeling wind blew on him as if his mother wishing and pushing him alone, Taka chuckledand went inside of his cave, getting ready for the life of his grandcubs.

**A/N: END OF STORY! NOW I GOT MORE PLAN AS WELL AS A SEQUAL SOMEDAY! Next story will be**** up soon.**


End file.
